


Sweet Surrender

by purplecyphers



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecyphers/pseuds/purplecyphers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[COMPLETE; EDITED & UPDATED] When Stephanie finds that her feelings toward the local Above Average Hero can go nowhere, events lead her to turn her eyes, and heart, to someone else. An unlikely pairing that *will* end happily; Robbie/Stephanie (New chapter after 8 years!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude: Hallowe’en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer—All characters and major canon copyright of Lazytown Entertainment; I am not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me over this, I'm too poor to do what I want in life, let alone pay legal fees.
> 
> Note—I've noticed in this fandom that this pairing has been used, but either it doesn't work out, the author stops writing it, or it's not a positive relationship. so I plan on ending the R/S jinx as of NOW! Also should be noted that this is a Jól—Icelandic for Christmas—present for fellow FF.N writer KittyUK; I hope she enjoys it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Another thing to be noted is that I have placed Lazytown somewhere where I can explain the surroundings without worrying i'm getting it wrong. as you will notice, i live in Washington State, the Northwest to be more precise, so the places I describe are places I know and any events that happen, like say something mentioned in the news, actually occurred at some point. I'm sorry if this doesn't agree anyone's particular views/opinions on where Lazytown is set on a map, but I decided it wasn't best to write details about a fictional nor real life place. Thus, this story is the most obvious Alternate Reality you may ever see, as I shall actually make Lazytown's existence somewhat believable. If you wish to know where about I have set the town, don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> For future reference -
> 
> The Interlude, originally released on Hallowe'en, is all of that holiday that occurred in the six year span of this story. As I was writing the end of Part One, I realised that Hallowe'en was almost upon the world, and found myself thinking of the holiday which I had, at that time, left out of the story. Hence, this chapter came into being. It also served as a nice teaser to what I've been slaving my Autumn on.
> 
> Part One spans quite some time, but most of the beginning is legwork for the rest of the plot. The real important parts are slow, almost, but expressive nonetheless. It is fitting that it, overall, expresses Stephanie's view. This was posted on the 15th of December, the first day of Jól.
> 
> Part Two spans out strangely, taking time in some places, and jumping in others. The setting is described more, but because of legal reasons, many places are not named. Some new characters, important in their own way, are introduced, and fittingly, Robbie's feelings are explored. This was posted on the 20th of December, the fifth day of Jól.
> 
> Part Three is the sum of the other parts, as it were, with the plot coming to a head. Both Stephanie and Robbie have their feelings shown, and they also learned the feelings of those around them. A few things left from Part One is answered, and I leave it open-ended by ending on Christmas Day of that year. This was meant be posted on the 25th of December, the tenth day of Jól, but I changed my mind and posted it Christmas Eve, making the final bit a look into the future, even by one day.
> 
> Summertime is an addition I wrote that, until this update today, was not originally included in the gift but that I wrote for my own enjoyment; I hope it's well received and liked. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Robbie fixed the way the metal sat on his frame one last time, looking at himself critically in the mirror. Stephanie had invited him to a party held by her Uncle for Hallowe’en, which she was only able to attend because of her classes being cancelled that week due to a teacher having unexplained issues. She just took it as a blessing, since it allowed her to be at his first time going to the town’s celebrations, which allowed the children the ability to trick-or-treat and stay safe at the same time by being set in the school building. This also allowed for a grand dance, which was the reason he was wearing the elegant armour that night.

When Stephanie asked him to name the first tragic couple that came to his mind, he thought of Romeo and Juliet from William Shakespeare's play. When she brought him the film ‘Romeo + Juliet’ to watch, he understood why she had asked. Although he didn’t regret it at first, he came to realise that it was harder to wear armour than he originally thought. Of course, it wasn’t hard to make the armour, just hard to wear it for long periods of time. Although he didn’t have much trouble with the metal mesh shirt, since he wore a black shirt and pants, but he was finding that the chest plate wasn't the easiest thing to wear.

He had yet to see Stephanie in her outfit, although he did make her wings, as college was keeping her from that task, and had delivered them earlier to the Mayor’s home so that once he arrived, she would be ready. Seeing it was almost time for this shindig, he began climbing up the ladder to get out. It was quickly evident that he would have to take off the armour to get out, which gave him some relief. Once out, however, he decided he would keep it off until he arrived at the party, that way he could better prepare his body for the task ahead.

As Robbie walked into town he was met by the blue-suited jumping-bean, waving a friendly hello and somersaulting over to where he was. Upon closer inspection, the knight noticed the Above-Average Hero wasn’t in his tracksuit, but a ninja outfit in his trademark blue shade.

"Who got you to wear that?”

“Pixel. He said that I moved like a Western Ninja, and should dress as one for tonight’s party. Do you like it?" The way Sportacus spoke, he felt unsure about the whole thing.

"You look fine, and I agree with the digital menace actually. You do seem very much like a ninja sometimes. Although you don’t use weapons." They began walking toward the school.

"Ninjas use weapons?”

"Some have been known to, but samurai are more known for using weapons than ninja.”

"Well, that’s good. I don’t approve of violence.”

"How noble of you.”

Although Robbie spoke with some sarcasm, both men knew he was joking. Ever since their exchange of words when Stephanie first departed for college, they had come to a mutual agreement. They may not become close friends, nor enemies, but they were two people of quiet acquaintance. As they neared the auditorium, Robbie reluctantly put his armour back on, wishing he knew a way to make metal lighter. Seeing as that wasn’t bound to happen any time soon, he quickly pushed the idea out of his head, steeling his senses toward more productive goals, like enjoying this party.

However, when he saw Stephanie in the white dress, with her hair put up the same as in the film, his breath was caught in his throat and all thoughts left his brain. And he noticed that she put the pendant he gave her on a longer silver chain, the Mother-of-Pearl rose sitting right over her heart instead of at the top of her collarbone. Unlike the actress in the film, his beloved filled the dress well, her cleavage showing tastefully in the rounded, plunging neckline. He had to fight his natural instinct to take her into a closet to have his way with her, and was surprised that he could.

Stephanie could tell he was controlling himself well. Of course, she was also controlling herself, as she wanted to ravish him right there in the gym. And with the songs that were playing, both romantic and heavy dancing, played up their passion until neither of them could stand it. Every time they touched one another, it was as if they were on fire, heated by their attraction. During a very loud song, Robbie lead her away, and no one missed them. No one also noticed when they entered once again, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed.

When the party was finally over, and they all were departing, Robbie lead Stephanie again, only this time as a gentleman, and kissed her briefly on the lips as means of affection and goodbye.

"So you leave extra early in the morning?”

"If I didn’t have to, I would go home with you, or invite you in.”

"It’s all right. College is important. You’re just lucky you have afternoon classes instead of morning.”

"Yes. Will you try and visit sometime?”

“I'll have to see. I have a deadline on this new invention, and don’t know if I can get all the materials delivered on time to finish it.”

"Well, even if you don’t visit, don’t forget to email, okay?”

"Ah! those little bits of data are the light of my day." She blushed once again that evening. As she smiled, he took a few steps back.

"So this is goodbye?" He took a few more steps.

"For now." And a few more.

"I love you." She opened the door to the house.

"I love you too." The final thing she saw as she shut the door was his wave and smile.

* * *

Stephanie walked up to the billboard, her red dress swishing and swaying as she did. She had never worn a dress with such a large and multi-layered petticoat to it, yet she enjoyed the feel of the fabric as she moved. Of course, with her arms bared, she felt the chill in the air a lot sooner than she thought she would, and pulled her shawl tighter around her, which wasn’t much help when it was made of a solid, yet gossamer feeling fabric. As she knocked on the metal entrance, she couldn’t help but think how glorious an couple they would look together, the Prince and his Bride.

Of course, the couple they were dressing as was her idea, having discovered the anime she plucked it from after seeing the series in her digital network’s extras. She was surprised he agreed so readily, but when Robbie began making references to the series, she knew he had looked it up or watched it himself and agreed with her choice. Now that they were engaged, this couplet made perfect sense for them, and she knew they would be the best looking, most passionate couple at the party.

Even though she had the hair colour for the Prince, she dyed it to the purple needed, with wash-in-and-out dye, for the Bride, and also set her hair into the same kind of bun, with the gold-plated crown headband sitting behind her fluffed bangs. She wasn’t surprised when Robbie gave her the crown, or the dress and its adornments, to wear, having fashioned it all himself, but was thrilled to see he also made her the gold tear-drop earrings she needed for the role she was playing that Hallow’s Eve.

The hatch’s door opening brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned her head in time to catch a very comely view of Robbie’s behind in tight red spandex as he stepped down the ladder to the ground. Turning around, she got a good look at him, as he had his arms out for presentation. He had a silk pink rose in the pocket, as if ready for a duel, and even the red socks and white trainers with their red bows and black foot were all perfect for the outfit. She wondered, briefly, how he was able to get them to look so much like the characters. The colours of the outfit weren’t changed from the Duellist uniform, and he even had a pink wig on for realism. She was slightly amused to see he was going for the full cross-dress, fake breast included, to make it all work.

"You look exactly like Tenjou Utena.”

"If only you were a few shades darker, you’d look exactly like Himemiya Anthy.”

"Well, you’re the Master of Disguise, don’t you have some make-up to fix that?”

"Why, I think I do." He pulled out a small case from the hatch, as if he anticipated her little quip, and motioned for her to come closer. She only had to take three steps and she was right beside him, and once she was, he took great pleasure in getting her ready. He started on her face, smearing the make-up on, colouring her skin to a nice tan. While he worked, they talked.

"Is this safe to put on so much skin?”

"This is specially for colouring skin like this. You know I only buy the best products. I bought this from a company that supplies theatres with their make-up, and this has no toxins or chemicals, and is completely safe.”

“I'm glad you’re prepared. I would never have though of this. What about the little dot she has on her forehead and her glasses?”

"Eyebrow pencil should take care of that, and they are right here.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence while he finished her face and neck, placed a pair of wire glasses with large round frames around clear glass lenses on her face, and started on her left arm.

“I've never worn make-up before.”

"You’ve no need for it, so I understand.”

"What do you mean, I've no need for it?”

"You’re stunning without the aid of make-up, and I much rather prefer you natural than all dolled up." This caused her to blush, and as he finished her left arm, she held our her right arm to him.

"Aren’t you a bit chilly in those spandex shorts?”

"Not really. They are thicker than normal, so I can look more like a girl and everything is hidden.”

"That means you have to control yourself better this year?”

"How observant of you, but I think I will do just fine. Last year I had you looking like an angel, this year I have you as my Bride, even if in promise.”

"Yes…" She stole a look to the engagement ring on her finger. It still amazed her to look at it, and sometimes at night, she would kiss it, hoping he felt her lips on his cheek instead. Noticing a gleam in her vision, she turned her head to see the ring on his finger. It looked identical to hers, and also complimented his attire.

"Your ring…?”

"Yes, I have one exactly the same. I thought that if I did that, it would show my devotion better. I find it silly that some men think they can only wear bands.”

"Of course it isn’t silly for men to wear feminine rings, it’s just strange that you and I are wearing the same ring.”

"It fits though, as we are engaged, for us to wear the same ring to show the engagement. How else am I supposed to flaunt to the world that you and I are headed toward marriage?”

"If you put it that way, it makes perfect sense." He finished with her right arm, letting it go and he began to clean up his own hands.

"I thought so." He put the kit back into the hatch, and took out a sword in a scabbard.

"Is that the Sword of Dios?" He handed it to her to inspect. She noticed that it looked as if the anime had become real, with all the details, including the green glass bulb of the handle and the metalwork red rose at the end all perfect.

"I made it exactly like the one in the show, even though I found out it looks many different ways in this series." She handed it back, and he tied the scabbard around his waist, under the overcoat and its ruffles.

"Different ways?" They began walking toward the town, and the school where the annual Hallowe’en party was being held.

"There are differences between the manga, the anime, and the film. And when the anime came out, the creator made manga art that tied into that, which lead to there being four different ways I could have made the Sword. I chose to stick to the anime, since that’s where we took our inspiration for these costumes.”

"Makes perfect sense. My, Robbie, you’re the sensible one tonight.”

"Must be me channelling Utena Tenjou.”

"Yes, Miss Utena." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him intimately.

"And you’re very complacent Anthy. Not planning anything, are you?”

"Of course not Miss Utena, I wouldn’t dream of it." They walked in silence the rest of the way, holding hands delicately.

Everyone loved their outfits, and they choose not to tell who they were, just let people see them as they were, which appeared to be a lesbian couple dressed as a Prince and Princess. When one person made mention of this, they said it was based on something they had seen on television, all questions stopped, and they let everyone guess. So long as they knew who they were dressed as, the Duellist and the Rose Bride, they were happy.

"You know, Miss Utena, we could wear this to that anime convention that’s in Seattle every year.”

"Do you think we could win the costume contest?”

"I sure hope so. Unless someone dresses as a more complex character from another series, we could at least get in the top five.”

"When is it?”

“May or April, I'll have to check.”

"Well, you can count me in.”

"Goodie. I'll make all the arrangements, and while we are there, you can stay with me in the apartment.”

"Yes, sounds like a plan." And he kissed her.

They danced the rest of the night away, and near the end, Sportacus, who dressed as a blue-suited pirate, had a mock duel with Robbie over Stephanie, who both stayed in perfect character. Once the party was over, and they were out of sight of everyone else, did they stop hiding their passion toward one another, and began rushing to get back to his home. Once in the bunker, he threw the glasses off her face and began washing off the make-up on her arms and face, taking his time to get every bit so that he saw her the way she truly was. While he did this, she took his pink wig off, throwing it in the direction he threw the glasses, and ran her hands through his hair until he got to her hands. As he finished each finger, he kissed it delicately before moving on, and once finished with her whole hand, he kissed her palm. When he finally had all the make-up off her skin, he took off her crown, then released her hair from its bun, then placed the crown back, taking care to put it on as if she were the Rose Bride.

"My Rose Bride," He whispered as his lips touched her, and he pulled her to him.

"My Prince," She mouthed, her voice missing with her breath, as she lead him to his bedroom and began the task of undressing him, but he stopped her.

"Leave it. Just the shorts. I'm too impatient to undress us both.”

She just nodded, and helped him with the scabbard and red spandex shorts. Once unclothed, he picked her up and set her carefully on the bed, moving the skirt and petticoat of her dress out of the way. They started out slowly, pushing and pulling on one another, building a rhythm together. His lips were on hers, fighting to keep her attentions on him that way, instead of everywhere else. At one point, she had a hold of his fake breast chest plate as he had a hold of her real chest, causing a break in the tension. Thus the overcoat came undone, while the chest plate was thrown to the side, and she relished in running her hands down his exposed flesh, feeling his stomach clinch as she got lower, then relax when she grabbed his hips. This allowed her to speed up their rhythm, and soon they were reaching, reaching toward completion, toward that bliss. Once there, they were stunned, left with their rushing heartbeats and heavy breathing.

"What does this role-playing mean for our relationship?" She couldn’t help but voice the thought as it came to her mind.

"I would think it would give us a stronger bond, since we are easily able to make some of the series’ subtle meanings apply to our relationship." He pulled them into the bed completely, and fixed her petticoat and skirt so that it covered her legs again, while she buttoned his overcoat back up.

* * *

The candy-coated holiday fell on a Sunday that year, causing many of the townsfolk to decide against the almost annual party at the school, causing the two love birds to stay in the bunker all weekend and watch films. Robbie and Stephanie decided to show one another more of themselves through films, and between films they would kiss, pet, sometimes go all the way, and nibble on some of the food that she had brought with her from a speciality store in Seattle. However, the night that was usually filled with children’s laughter wasn’t so joyful when Stephanie had to leave early that evening to get back to her school life up north. She left reluctantly, and cried a little as her Uncle drove her back.

* * *

He called her just as she should have been getting home. Over the last few months, he had gotten to know her schedule, and was able to have her mobile ringing the moment she would be getting into her apartment, so long as the buses were running on time. Every so often he would be early, while the buses had traffic or construction work causing her to arrive a bit later than she wanted. If he didn’t catch her, she called him the moment she got home. Today, strangely, was the first Hallowe’en since they began seeing one another that they weren’t able to be together, and he now regretted not travelling up to see her that weekend. It made his Monday all the more depressing than it normally was. It wasn’t very long after he tried calling her that his phone began ringing, signalling her arrival home.

"Which one was late?”

"The one getting into down town. Stupid road construction. Why can’t they work at night, like they do with the Interstate?”

"Don’t ask me, I don’t live in that county.”

"Yeah, well, travelling is harder now that the Tunnel is closed for work. It’s harder for me to get to places like the International District or Safeco Field, were I inclined to watch baseball.”

"You aren’t interested in watching sports?! Someone call a doctor, I think there is something wrong with the pink-haired cheerleader.”

"Oh, stop! I enjoy playing games, not watching them. I've never been able to enjoy a sport unless I'm a part of the action.”

"Yes, that sounds more like the loud brat I fell in love with.”

"So glad I've not caused you a stroke or heart attack.”

"That would be a shame?”

"Yes, of course it would. I love you, you wretched man.”

"Ah, flattery will get you everywhere dear.”

"If only you were here…”

"Well, I'm not, so my voice will have to do for now.”

"Hey, do you want to come up next weekend?”

"Why?”

"Well, my class was given tickets to the Experience Music Project, which are good until the beginning of next week, and I have an extra one. I thought you would like to come see. Remember, we forgot to go this past summer? I thought that, maybe, we could make a weekend of it and see all that acculturative history.”

"Well, let me check my calendar and I'll get back-“

"What could you possibly have planned?”

"Would you kindly stop seeing through my sarcastic ploys and let me banter with you, please?!”

"So will you come?”

“I'll be there Friday, around the time you should be getting home.”

"Goodie! Oh, and I'm sorry that I couldn’t spend today with you. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you what makes Hallowe’en so important to you Robbie?”

"It is Samhain, the day where the veil between our realm and the next is the thinnest. It's the day when you should try contacting those you love who have passed, and hope they try responding.”

"That doesn’t explain why you put so much stake on today.”

“I'm trying to forget the person of my past who has died because I don’t want to be haunted by the memories I have of them. Maybe it’s because I know what today means, but my memories seem more alive when I think about them on Hallowe’en. But when you’re around me, when I can hold you or just take your hand, all the tragedy of my life fades away.”

"That’s the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say.”

"Well, it’s the truth. You asked me to be more frank with you, and I'm trying. You don’t know how much I practised that before calling you.”

"I bet you wrote it down so you could memorise it.”

"You bet right.”

"Well, if we weren’t getting ready for this one dance, I would have visited this past weekend.”

"You always seem to have a dance that’s being worked on around this time.”

"I know, and I'm sorry. This is my last year, so it’s more important than the other three years I've been here.”

"What about next year?”

"Next year I planned on being back in Lazytown, and I've yet to worry about where I would live. Oh, and I'm currently also taking some biology classes, so that I understand the human body better when teaching aerobics and for my own health in dance. The teachers all seem to approve.”

"Sounds like you’ve thought it through very well.”

"Yes, but because I'm basically taking nursing classes, I'll be here for two more years, which means I'll graduate in June of 2008.”

"That’s wonderful!”

"Why?”

"Because then you have that nursing degree means you can get State approval for your dance studio.”

"Why would I need State approval for my dance studio?”

"So that you can be approved as an alternate form of physical therapy, in case the need arises.”

"I hadn’t thought of that.”

"Yes, well, it just came to me, so don’t feel too bad.”

"Do you think people would really come to Lazytown just for alternate physical therapy?”

"Considering how much bigger we’ve gotten, and how the town is just far enough from Puyallup.”

"Then I shall consider that more thoughtfully.”

"Good. Now, enough of this talk, it makes me depressed.”

"Why?”

"Because I have an Engineering, Technological, and Applied Sciences masters I've done little with because my inventions have sustained me well enough that I don’t really have to work, and hearing about your college experiences also reminds me of our age difference.”

"How many times to I have to tell you that twelve years is not that much of a bloody difference?! You could be twice my age, I wouldn’t care any more than I do about twelve stupid years. It is you I love, not your age, and it will be you I love the day either of us die, and beyond. So please get over this insipid issue you seem to have a need to hark back to every-so-often.”

"I will try, but sometimes it doesn’t seem as insipid as you say.”

"I know Robbie, I know.”  

* * *

He was lounging on the leather couch when she walked in, his face covered by a magenta wide-brimmed hat. She also noticed that she knew this outfit, and yet had never seen him wear it before. Lightly, she grazed her hand on the fir trimming that the suit jacket had, noticing it was tinged magenta to match the suit. She felt it best to leave him be for the time being, and prepared herself something to eat. When she came back into the main room some time later with a bowl of curry rice, she saw he was still asleep. She didn’t know how long he had been there, and wasn’t about to ask the men downstairs for fear that they would ask her to have him stop coming. So she just ate her meal and watched him sleep. Suddenly he snored, causing her to jump, and gratefully waking himself up.

"Oh, you’re home.”

"Yes, I'm home.”

"How long?”

"Only about a half-hour, I think. I'm not quite sure really. Hungry?”

"Yes." She handed him the bowl in her hands, and he began eating as if he hadn’t eaten in a week. She watched, bemused, until he finished what she couldn’t, and he dutifully took the dish to the kitchen to clean. One thing she adored about him was that he was clean, meticulously, and that suited her just fine. While he was gone, she had an idea, and when he came back in, she took her chance.

"Stop!" He froze, in mid-step, with a deer-in-headlight look on his face. "Stand straight and let me get a better look at you.”

He did as he was told, but couldn’t help watching her walk around him, lifting an arm, feeling the fabric of his suit. He stood by, enticed, as she unbuttoned his jacket, and took in the suit he wore underneath. Her roaming hands ran up and down his clothed chest, until her fingers found the pull to the zipper and brought her hand, and the zipper, downward, toward the growing heat that had been building as she examined him. It was at that moment, as she reached his navel, that he couldn’t just stand by any longer, and stopped her hand’s progression.

"What?”

"You’ve looked enough. If you want to have me without this suit, lead the way. Otherwise…" He didn’t get any farther, as she began pushing him toward her room.

"Why in such a rush?”

"Shut it. It’s your fault you look so delicious in that suit." She closed her bedroom door with her foot behind her, and shoved him a bit more roughly onto the bed.

"Don’t you have some homework?”

"I can do that once my primal urge is fulfilled," And she pounced on him.

* * *

Another midweek Hallowe’en, and another trip for Robbie to make north, to see his beloved. After the horrible beginning and middle the month had been, with almost constant rain, and flooding of plenty of local rivers, he was surprised that this pagan holiday wasn’t hashed by the rain. What surprised him more was that it was a nice, mildly clouded, mildly tempered day, with the sun peaking out at the Puget Sound after so many weeks spent hidden by the gloom of cloud-cover. While he watched the scenery go by as the bus travelled, and listened to his mp3 player, a present the previous Christmas by the woman he was going to see, he thought of many things he hadn’t thought of since the dinner with her parents in that small nautical town.

He thought about the silly things, like their age difference and his self-induced insecurities. He thought about the important things, like their home, which still needed a few more permits granted before he could have the construction company the go-ahead to build, and their upcoming wedding, something he was making sure to hint to her for plans, since he knew she was busy in her last year at college. He thought about how much she meant to him, and how he knew one insecurity he would never get rid of was losing her, no matter how his nightmares played it out to him. He didn’t think he could stand losing her just as much as she couldn’t stand losing him.

This thought fuelled him until he got to her penthouse apartment, and it only deflated for a moment, because he noticed he had just enough time to get his surprise ready before she got in. He only had half of the surprise set up when he heard the elevator going back down, and began rushing, almost clumsily, to finished. Just at the elevator ding told of someone arriving did he finish, and when he saw Stephanie’s face, he knew he had her by complete surprise.

He had set up black, orange, green, and white streamers throughout the apartment, draped in scallops on the walls, between the wall and ceiling, and a few that fell just from the ceiling, creating semi-doors in certain places. She noticed a few arrows that pointed toward her bedroom, and dutifully followed them. What she found on her bed when she entered, having to move an almost solid streamer curtain, surprised her most of all. Robbie laid out on the bed wearing only a loincloth covering his most private area, and was spread-eagled before her.

"Are you trying to tell me something?”

"What do you think the message is?”

"You’re not supposed to answer a question with another question.”

"Well, my question leads to the answer to yours, so if you want an answer, what message do you think I'm sending?”

"That you’re amped for sex, if you must know. That you want me to service you.”

"Then you’d be wrong. This year I'm here to service my Bride, and I thought I would show you how much I am at your mercy by laying in this vulnerable position wearing something that barely covers me at all.”

"You’re at my beck-and-call?”

"Precisely.”

"Oh, my dear Prince, putting yourself down for the Sword…”

She walked over to him, stripping slowly as she went. By the time she reached the end of the bed, she was in only her bra and panties, a loose pink satin and lace set, matching her hair colour, that she wore in expectation of his visit. She didn’t realise he had this planned, but the instant he gasped at the sight of her, she was glad for her forethought. Crawling onto the bed, between his legs, she slipped her fingers into the strings of the loincloth and began pulling them off. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and was fuelled by that fervour he had for her to continue. As she pulled it off, she brushed his saluting member with her hand, causing him to moan, long and loud.

In all their times of intimacy, not once had one of them been totally submissive to the other, and that was mostly because he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of either of them giving in that way. While she had respected that, she couldn’t believe that he was the one to give into her first, to let her control him however she wanted, and it scared her a bit. She didn’t know what to do as the sole dominate, so she told herself that they were in this together, and that everything she did he was participating in completely. Which was true, to a point. The thought that bothered her the most was that she felt she was forcing him, even though her mind kept telling her he was willing.

That was only reinforced by his unconscious movements, like the buck his hips gave as she slid the only clothing he wore off, and it made her feel better about her overall position over him. Once she had the distracting piece of fabric off, she threw it over her shoulder, then proceeded to take the last bits of clothing off herself, and turning her attention on everything but his sign of affection. She climbed up his body, kissing her way up from his abdomen, taking him into her hand as she captured his lips. He gasped into her mouth, causing her to smile and put a little pressure on the tender flesh she held. Yet with that tug, she let go of it, and pulled herself upward so that she was straddling his hips.

Still keeping up the battle with his mouth, she impaled herself upon him, beginning a steady rhythm. Sitting up, his hands instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies all the more together, giving her ample chance of wrapping her legs around his back, giving them better leverage in their dance. Both his hands roamed her body, one trying to stay on the small of her back for support, as he broke their kiss and began worshipping her upper body with his lips, while she relaxed her head, throwing it back, and moaning loudly. The sound of her approval goaded him onward, speeding up the pace of his thrusts, until finally he felt her muscles tighten around him, milking him as she whispered his name.

Once relaxed, their bodies slick with sweat, he carried her into the bath, set her on the closed toilet seat, and started up the bath. Seeing as the bath in her room was large enough for the both of them, he made the setting cosy by lighting a few candles that were around the room. She watched him, a bit dazed by the amazing sex she had just had, and when he picked her up again and got them both into the tub, she allowed him to without protest.

"That was wonderful Robbie. May I ask why?”

"I just thought you deserved to have me at your will for once, to see how you felt about being dominate.”

"Well, it’s interesting, but I don't think it worked.”

"I think you're right. You have a way with me that makes it so I just cannot keep my hands off of you.”

"You sound like that's a bad thing.”

"It was while I was trying to treat you, be subservient for you.”

“I'd rather you didn't, takes all the fun out of it.”

"Fair enough.”

* * *

That year’s Hallowe’en was the most different year, seeing as Stephanie was completely finished with college, and they spent the day working on plans for their Christmas Eve wedding, and taking care of their little bundle of joy. For some reason, this year, Robbie didn’t care that much about the holiday, nor really noticed it in the least. His lady love even asked him about that evening when they were getting ready for bed, and for the first time in his life, he was faced with the wonderful truth that this pink-haired woman who had come into his world had changed him in every way possible, and he loved her all the more for it.


	2. Interlude: Hallowe’en

After her first summer there, Stephanie’s parents decided it was better if she moved to her Uncle’s home in Lazytown, to keep her somewhere while they were working. At least that’s what they believed, forgetting that it was their daughter’s suggestion that 'gave' them the idea. As their work was taking them on many business trips around the world, and sometimes having to live in different places for weeks on end for said work, it was easier for her to be in a stationary place than travelling with them. On both their minds and their hearts, knowing that their only child was being cared for by family who kept her in a kind and loving environment.

Which was just fine with her, since she never really got to know her parents anyway, and was tired of being watched by nannies all the time. Not that her nannies were mean or anything, far from it, in fact. She just wanted to be with someone who was family, who could give her love and support, and for her to know that they didn’t have a supposedly 'secret family' somewhere else. Supposedly said only because she always felt guilty when meeting a nanny’s family, knowing that her parents were hiring someone to take care of her and take them away from their family because her parents didn’t either like ‘family living’ or they were unprepared for, causing her to lack the all important love and support all children need from their parents.

Lazytown having an Above-Average Hero had nothing to do with it, at first.

But as she grew up, her feelings for the almost Hero grew into an infatuation, if nothing else. The only thing that bothered her was that for one week before Christmas, which Sportacus called it Jól, and one week before school let out, the extra-ordinary Hero would leave Lazytown’s skies, never telling them why, or where he went. So, in her eighth year living there, having officially moved there at the age of nine, she gathered all her courage, deciding that when he returned from wherever it was he went twice a year, she would ask him of it, and hoped he would be honest to her, at least.

It wasn’t long that she had to wait either. He left the day that they started presenting their final reports and their final tests were taken. He came back the day after school had let out, jumping down from his ladder with a gleaming smile, and a basketball in his hand. So it seemed as if, again, she would have to wait. At least, she thought idly, the wait wasn’t very long. Sometime, during a break in the game, she came to the realisation that he was playing this game with them to get their minds off his disappearance. At least she had been thinking of this for some time, so unlike her peers, she wouldn’t forget so easily. Very quickly, so it seemed, the sun was setting and it was time to go home. Thankfully for her, they weren’t very far from her Uncle’s, and she was left alone on the courtyard with him.

“Sportacus?" She asked, rather demurely, as she handed him back his ball.

"Yes Stephanie?" He took it, and without really thinking about it, began dribbling it once again.

"Where do you go for a week twice a year? Where did you just come back from?" Her question took him by surprised, and the succession of his dribbling was interrupted, the ball bouncing away forgotten.

"So my plan didn’t work, did it?”

"I thought you were trying to distract us.”

"I suppose it won’t work forever. You really want to know?”

"Yes. I've been wondering for a few years, actually.”

"Well," He led her to a seat and they took it, his body angled a bit toward her, “I'm married, and I leave twice a year to see my family, my wife and daughter. It takes me a day to get there, and a day to come back, so I only spend five days with them. With my family and I not being quite human, I decided it was best to visit them when I can than to move them out here. But my work as the Hero of Lazytown is important, which is why I stay.”

It took her a moment to let that all settle in. The first thing she came to grip with was that he was definitely off-limits. The second thing was that being there for everyone, Sportacus was separated from his family. Which wasn’t a good thing. She knew how important it was to have close family, her only having her Uncle, and everything she had been through with her few, but wonderful nannies. She knew that something like this could not continue, so long as she was his friend, which was a relationship she would hate dearly to lose.

"Not quite human? I don’t understand…" She tried asking the obvious question to his confession, focusing on a part that may just help her help him.

"My real name is Kristinn, and I'm of the Huldufólk, a group of people who aren’t completely human, but also not what you call elves.”

He took off his hat and goggles, showing her the only proof he had of his difference, his slightly pointed ears. She didn’t look overly surprised, but did reach a hand up to touch the ear closest, smiling slightly as she touched. She noticed very quickly that he didn’t like that, but was still allowing her the privilege, so she quickly took her hand away, putting it back at her side. Silently, he slipped his hat back on.

"Well that does explain some things, I suppose, but where does your family live then? And why do you have a pseudonym?”

“Iceland, where my people are from. And it’s a rule so I don’t get too close to the people I am protecting.”

"And do you miss them when you’re here?”

"Yes, but I cannot leave, my Duty to Lazytown is too great.”

"You mean you would sacrifice your time with your family to protect us, measly people who could, eventually, learn to live without you?”

"I don’t think of it that way. I think of it as I am doing my Duty as a Huldufólk, working wherever my Badge takes me. And my Badge took me here, when you called, and has yet to tell me differently.”

“Badge?”

"My Crystal. You remember when I lost it?”

"Of course.”

"Well, because it is a Living Thing, connected to my own consciousness, I knew the fake one Robbie gave me right away. It’s rather complicated to explain, and I do hope you understand. I've never explained it before.”

"I do understand. I think...”

"I hope you won’t tell anyone else. I need to keep this a secret.”

"Is that a law or something of your people?”

"Yes, actually.”

"Then I will keep your secret, I promise." She felt a chill in the air around them, and somehow she knew something, maybe Magick, had made her promise all the more real.

"Thank you Stephanie." He smiled, picking up the almost forgotten basketball, and turned back to her. "Perhaps I should walk you home, it’s gotten late, and your Uncle will be worrying soon.”

"That would be nice, thank you." And they went on their way.

Unbeknownst to them, a tall, gangly man had been hiding behind a tree, listening to the entire conversation. Once they were out of sight, he crept out of the shadows, and walked toward the edge of town, a little kick in his step. As he reached the billboard, which hid the entrance of his bunker home, he couldn’t help but mumble to himself a bit, his words so quiet, even he almost didn’t hear them being uttered.

"So I've finally been right about something. I suppose I should be a big person and keep the same promise, since I could never find use of this kind of knowledge in any way to my advantage. No, no advantage at all…" He didn’t notice the chill surround him, nor did he notice the sparkle that roused the air, the little bit of Magick that sealed his promise as it had the girl’s moments ago.

That night, with all this fresh news on her mind, Stephanie had to come to the heartbroken conclusion that she could never have anything more from him than Friendship, although that was so very important to her. Now she had to see if, perhaps, there was someone else in town who could catch her eye, and maybe even her heart. As strange as it was, she didn’t want to go out into the world to find her someone. She felt, deep in her heart of hearts, that the one for her was just in her backyard, as the saying goes. Now she only had the task of getting to know each and every boy in town who could appeal to her, and eliminate those who are just not right for her. ‘And,’ she thought sweetly, ‘maybe I'll pair a few people up along the way. It seems only right, as I'm trying to match myself.’ not that she didn’t hold out that all her hopes could easily shatter.

* * *

 

Stephanie left summer for fun, and stalled her project until the start of the next school year, hoping that things like studying would help her to get to know those of whom she was turning her eye on. One person definitely was out of the running, but only because she knew that she could never see sweet-loving little Ziggy as anything other than a brother-like friend. So that left Stingy and Pixel. She knew she could round her eye on the other boys in town, but they were older than she and her like-aged peers, not to mention how much safer it was to stick to those who were closer to her age, and that something told her that she already knew her someone.

If only she could just find him…

* * *

 

Life remained normal in Lazytown over the years, even though Robbie Rotten was still causing trouble for them, and Sportacus saving them; it was all like a game, really. Sometimes she would, with a chipper attitude, ignore that it was Robbie, give into his façade, and play his good-natured, good-humoured game. Once, just once, she thought he knew she was playing along, and favoured her a few times after that. It was rather thrilling, at least whenever she reminisced about it, writing the adventures out in her diary late at night, sometimes before bed and sometimes when she couldn’t sleep, and the moon with it’s soft glow her only friend.

Then one summer, the summer before her eighteenth birthday, she left for one week, beckoned by her parents to come spend time with them, like the family they should have been. Regretfully, this week occurred during Ziggy’s birthday, and she sorely had to miss. What should her parents want to do with her but travel, as if they didn’t do enough of that already. So they took a tour of a few cities off the East Coast, the ones that she had yet to actually take a trip through, like Savannah and Atlanta in Georgia, and Ft Lauderdale in Florida. A week worth of barely sleeping and barely acknowledging the places she was supposed to be taking in.

At least her reception upon return was ecstatic, and even Robbie was in attendance. They sang, they danced, they played a few active and somewhat non-active games, ate lots of yummy foods that Bessie had fixed for the occasion, and, again, even Robbie joined in on some of it all, surprising everyone, except Sportacus, for some reason. It was so much fun, she was still helping her Uncle clean their dining room long after the guest had all left.

It wasn’t until after she had completely cleaned up that she noticed the town’s resident 'villain' sitting on her Uncle’s living room couch with a bemused look on his smug face.

"You know, you could have helped us." She sat heavily on the couch next to him, a caffeine-free root beer in each hand, one being handed to the man next to her.

"Yes, but you planned so much activity for this little get-together that I had no energy, and thank you for the drink.”

"You’re welcome." She paused for a while, both of them quietly drinking from the cans they held. "Why did you play some of the games with us? No, wait- why did you even come? Not that you aren’t welcome, because you most certainly-“

"Don’t flatter me Pinkie, I know when I'm not the most welcome of people. I did that to myself, remember?”

"How so?”

"Demeaning schemes to get Sportakook out of town, and just being all around unpleasant, that’s how.”

"You would be surprised at the friends you could have in this town Robbie, if only you gave us a chance.”

"Who said I wanted friends? Who said I wanted anyone, for that matter, in my life?”

"Well you must want something from us, you’re always bothering us somehow.”

"I just want my peaceful town back, that’s all.”

"Why not move to a more peaceful place then.”

"Why should I be inconvenienced by this town, your groupies, you, and your jumping-bean of a Hero?”

"Well why should we have to put up with your ridiculous and pretentious trials of annoyance that you put us through every time you find something that doesn’t agree with your unappealing illusions of grandeur?”

"Point well taken." There was silence between them again, interrupted only by the light snoring of the Mayor down the hall, in his bed, fast asleep.

"So, why did you come?”

“Sportacus asked me to.”

"And you gave in?! That doesn't sound like the Robbie Rotten I know.”

"You'd be surprised. Hey, shouldn’t you be in bed, like Mr. Eight-Oh-Eight?”

"Sometimes I just can’t sleep, and sometimes it’s nice having someone other than the moon to talk to. Thank you for that.”

"You’re thankful?! To me?! For what?!”

"Of course I'm thankful. That’s what you do when someone has done something nice, whether they knew it or not.”

"And I was about to say I never do anything nice, but I suppose I didn’t know I would be nice, otherwise I would have tried leaving hours ago.”

"You still can, if you like.”

"Nope, don’t think so, too comfortable.”

Once again, they lapsed into silence. Sitting there, resting, Stephanie began to fall to sleep, her body moving toward the warmth that was at her side. Said warmth, also falling asleep, moved to accommodate the pink-haired teenager, an arm moving around her shoulders and most of his body laying up onto the couch. With a bit more groggy movements, both of them were laying there, her body atop his, peacefully sleeping, their cans of soda loosing their fizz to the air, sitting on the coffee table that sat a few inches from where they laid.

As the moon made it’s trip across the sky, full and glowing in a shade of blue ivory, it’s beam fell across them during it’s journey, as if smiling down upon them.

It was early, dawn almost over with, when Stephanie woke up. Realising what position she was in, she couldn’t help but wonder how, and why, she and Robbie were laying cosily on the couch, his arms holding her against him, and a smile gracing his face. For a moment, upon seeing his expression, she was stunned, though she quickly recovered. Fleetingly, she thought he looked avidly handsome, but brushed that thought away when she heard her Uncle beginning to wake up. Trying hard not to completely wake Robbie, she moved as slowly and as quickly as possible so that her Uncle did not see them in such a compromising position.

It was not that she was ashamed, far from it. She just didn’t think that a girl of her age, a mere seventeen, should be seen in any sort of compromising position with a man of, at the moment, indeterminable but obviously older age. At least, she thought, he’s older than me, and that’s all that matters. But, try as she might, she failed at not waking him up. When he noticed she was trying to get off the couch, and then heard her Uncle getting himself ready, humming as he went, he let her go, and helped her up.

She didn’t know what possessed her, or what fluttered across her mind, but when she noticed how tired he still looked, she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her, into her room, and then quietly shut the door. Once she had made sure they weren't seen, she guided him again, for he waited in the middle of the room, still too groggy to really know what was going on, and got him into her bed with her, getting her duvet into place over and around them like a warm cocoon. A few years back, when it came time for her to get a new, bigger bed, she and her Uncle picked out a nice queen-sized one that, for once, came in handy.

Stephanie was surprised to find that Robbie apparently had fallen back to sleep, so was taken aback when he pulled her closer and used her to snuggle a bit more into the duvet and the bed. Allowing him, as it was her who put them in such a predicament, she couldn’t help but find herself feeling comfort from this embrace, and a cold chill ran up her spine at the thought.

Could he, of all people, be her someone?

She didn’t think about it for very long before his clutching grip brought her mind back to attention. Not only were his hands holding her tightly to him, but his face was now deeply buried in her neck, her hair falling over him a bit, and one of his feet had nudged itself between her own. With a small chill of satisfaction, she noticed that he was thoroughly enjoying holding her, even in his sleep, and couldn’t help wondering what he could be dreaming about that would cause such a reaction while in such a position.

Nevertheless, it was rather flattering that he would have that kind of reaction while caught in this situation with her. Although, looking back, she still couldn’t fathom why she had drug the man with her to bed, and then proceeded to cuddle up to him as she was now. There was really no logic to her seemingly perceived madness so early in the morning, let alone having fallen asleep the night before with this same man on her Uncle’s couch as if this was something she did every day.

Trying to ignore the obvious reaction that the man in her arms was having, she realised it was nothing to do with her being in his arms, this sort of thing being a natural male reaction in general, or so she learned in health class. Instead she started thinking of all the ways that he could, if possibly, be her someone. The list wasn’t all that hard to collect, although thinking about it did make her laugh a bit. He was quite the funny man, whether he meant to be or not, and all the good times they had had together, even if he continually kept trying to get Sportacus to leave town, caused her body to shake with laughter. And while Stephanie laughed, not knowing her body was moving, Robbie’s body began responding to her movements, and strangely, in conjunction to his reaction, her body also began reacting.

Her response took her completely by surprise, and also took her senses on a roller-coaster ride she had never thought possible. Without thinking, her hips pushed back into his, and his pushed back into hers. Unbeknownst to her, these actions caused him to wake up, his awareness much higher than the last time he had tried waking up. While she had her head slightly back, her eyes closed in this new wave of pleasure, he watched her for mere moments before the urge to kiss her, anywhere, took him over, his lips grazing her collarbone, her neck, her chin, her cheeks, her lips.

His brain registered, for a single moment, that this was the little pink-haired cheerleader who had supposedly annoyed him for so many years, but he easily pushed that aside as he gave into the pleasure centres of his brain. All he noticed was that she was responding to his ministrations, his lips kissing all over her exposed flesh, every so often brushing her lips but quickly moving along, and that if she moved against him just a bit longer, he felt that years of stress may very well just melt away. Legs tangled, hips having a contest of rhythm, and arms wrapped around one another, the tension was building rapidly, with the end coming into sight.

His hands, through all this, were running up and down her body, cupping and caressing, putting pressure in a place one moment, and then tickling it with the barest of touch. After dancing around it, just as one hand finally took hold of her breast, his lips capture hers for a full-on kiss, undulating passion driving him on. Her mind, no longer trying to process anything, just reacting, allowing this experience with no inhibitions, and she matched his emotion-filled kiss with equal force, her hands gripping his buttocks tightly, forcing his grinding hips closer to her own. They climaxed, never breaking the kiss. Shivering, both parties came down from the heavens slowly, still keeping tender touches between them.

Gasping for breath, he said rather huskily, "That was the sexist thing I've ever done with anyone. Thank you.”

She seemed taken aback for a moment, her eyes glued to his. With great effort, she responded with, “I've never done anything like that, but it was amazing.”

With the pleasantries out of the way, so to speak, it seemed there was nothing more to say. Still clothed, they came to the realisation that they hadn’t actually had sex, and yet it was the closest thing to it without exposure. They were still close, having not done more than ending the exchange of kisses, and their hands were staying where they were, the neutral position at the hip.

Speaking in nothing more than a whisper, she asked, "What do we do now?”

"Well," He replied coolly, "I think I should leave.”

Something in her didn’t want that, prompting her to draw him closer, and respond with a loud, "No!”

"I would think if you had done something like what we just did with someone you barely tolerate, you would want them to leave you to cry and feel ashamed of your actions, while I try drowning it out with lots of alcohol.”

"Why would I feel that way? I like having you around, and I really liked what we did.”

"You do, you did?”

Shyly, "Yes,” was uttered in a husky whisper, her head leaning toward his body to hid her face, and her blush.

His first reaction of outrage was overshadowed by his post-orgasmic senses that caused him to return her grasp, hold her head up, and kiss her, hard. She reacted accordingly, kissing him back, and pushing into him, causing him to roll onto his back, the cocoon broken, and the duvet being pulled off of them by the movement, neither party caring at this point. She straddled his hips, rubbing against him once more, her body already responding to his growing appreciation of her administrations. But something in his common sense kicked in this time, and he stopped her.

"We cannot do what we are doing." His voice may have been husky, but there was no mistaking the authority in it.

"Why... Must we stop?" Her voice was lost to her whining yearnings.

"Because it's wrong this way.”

"What way?”

"This just isn’t supposed to happen this way…" He almost called her Pinkie, but stopped himself short and ended the sentence with, “Stephanie.”

At hearing her name, she sat up completely, her sexual stupor gone. She didn’t know why he was saying what he was saying at the moment, after having said he enjoyed what they had done. As far as she could tell, they were doing nothing wrong with this simple petting, and expressed as much.

"But I'm so much older than you,” was his weak response.

"How old are you? Then I'll tell you just how much older you are than me.”

“I'm twenty-nine, not that that matters.”

"Twelve years older, that’s not so-“

"Twelve years!" He pushed her off of him, and literally jumped off the bed. "You’re under-age! I could be put in jail!" He couldn’t help his hollering, and it was a comfort knowing the Mayor had left some time ago.

"No one is going to know and I don't think you would go to jail for this? We’ve done-“

"We’ve committed a sex act that could easily be seen as my taking advantage of you." He sat back down on the bed, feeling a bit deflated after her reaction. Obviously she didn’t understand the severity that their actions had.

"But we’ve done nothing wrong." She said it firmly, enough to almost make him believe it.

"Oh, we have, I assure you." He felt her climb across the bed to sit next to him.

"I was raised that sex isn’t wrong so long as both parties agree upon the act. Which means that we’ve done nothing wrong, unless you didn’t enjoy it. I got the impression you enjoyed it very much, as did I. So if there is something wrong with—“

"You talk to much.”

"Now that’s the Robbie Rotten I know." She chided softly, leaning against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How could this have happened?" He was beside himself, not completely comprehending the events that had occurred since dawn broke into sunrise. When he looked at the clock she kept on her bedside table, he noticed that it was a few minutes until nine, the morning not as far gone as he thought. It seemed as if, while they were cuddled in the bed, before the clothed horizontal mambo, they had, or just he had, dozed off. He was brought back by her voice, speaking very matter-of-factly.

"We are both adults here, and we both had a momentary lapse in judgement or inhibitions or both, and gave into our primal needs. Something I am glad to say I enjoyed and wish to do again, if you had not taken notice. We also seemed to have made a connection, I think. I don't know about you, but I plan on exploring that.”

"Adult… Primal needs… Enjoyed… Connection?" He couldn’t help but be a bit gobsmacked by her assessment of the almost full-on crime they had just committed.

"Am I supposed to answer all of those at one time, or would you like to elaborate?”

"I would like…" He thought for a moment, his gaze fixed on the windowsill.

"Yes?" She pressured, leaning her head toward him a bit in interest. It made him feel a bit trapped, and he hated feeling trapped.

"Something to eat before we continue this conversation.”

She smiled at him, got up off the bed, and started walking out the door. Turning back at the frame, she motioned for him to follow, and for something beyond his reasoning, he did. Akin to a happy little puppy dog.

When he entered the kitchen, she had already started making them something, scrambled eggs and toast by the look of it. He took a seat at the kitchen island, wistfully going over the mornings events. Vaguely he remembered them falling asleep the night before on the couch, and the position that she tried waking them up from, and then he was holding her, covered up in her bed, and then they committed the dirty act. Albeit he normally never referred to sex as something dirty, a crime as such could only be referred to by that term. And he would never forgive himself for this one, as he still was having trouble grasping it.

His mind kept running her words through it, "Adults… enjoyed… primal needs… connection…”, trying to get a hold on the situation, this unexpected development kept knocking him off his mental feet. He had worked so hard over the years to push everyone away, that he couldn’t fight someone trying to get in. Even though, if he looked closely, she wasn’t fighting in any way he could have expected. She wasn’t overly sweet and sentimental about everything any more, but very down-to-Earth and frank. It was as if she knew what this all meant, while he had yet to dare thinking about what it could remotely mean.

As Stephanie cooked, something that she thoroughly enjoyed doing, her mind kept replaying the events that she had, moments ago, said she enjoyed so much that she wanted to do them again. Her mother had told her years ago that she would know her someone by how they made her feel. That her someone would make her feel things that no one else could ever get her to feel, feelings that were not only sexual, but sensual. At the moment her mother told her that, she thought that was what she felt when she thought of Sportacus, but upon further insightfulness, she found that she was fond of him, like a big brother.

Now that she had experienced the things she had with Robbie, she knew what her mother had told her about, and entertained the idea that maybe, very likely so, he was her someone and her search was over, rather quickly in fact. Not that this fact bothered her, she quite enjoyed the idea of being with him. Over the last few years, in conjunction with her growing up, she had come to find that he was really just a big kid, but had his moments of grown-up nature, like during the Nisqually Quake last year, when he helped by watching and calming the town’s children while the other adults assessed the damages. She found he was always good to talk to at the strangest of times, like after 9/11 or last night. Yet now that this had happened, she was hoping to find out more about him and possibly discover the person he tried so hard to hide from the world.

As she finished fixing the food, butter on the toast and the eggs completely cooked, she set about getting the plates ready, and set one down in front him, noticing that his mind was elsewhere. So she got a glass out and poured some orange juice into it, putting it next to the plate. That got him out of his daze, and without looking he took the glass, drinking half. As she sat across from him at the breakfast bar, she began quietly eating while waiting to see his reaction. She could easily tell he wasn’t paying attention to what she had put before him, or he knew and didn’t care. Perhaps he was showing her signs that he wasn’t what he wanted people to think. Something that monumental was a good sign, so she held out hope she was right.

"This is very good. I didn’t know you cooked," He commented, slowly, between bites.

"Yes," She took a drink before continuing. "Living with my Uncle, I've been able to learn a lot of things my parents wouldn’t have allowed my nannies to teach me had I stayed living in Seattle.”

"Your parents had nannies raise you?”

"They travel for work so often that they were unable to be home much of the time. So I was with a nanny more than I was with my parents, either of them. When I was eight, I asked if I could visit Uncle Milford, who had come to visit the Christmas before, and they thought it would be all right. I enjoyed being here so much, I asked if I could live here and be watched by my Uncle instead of a nanny. They readily agreed, mostly because of how old I was.”

"Did you have some sort of problem with nannies?”

"My only problem was that I was taking them away from their family, while they took care of me because mine weren’t around." Her voice took a drastic turn, became soft as she spoke. She had never told anyone, even her Uncle, about this. "I hated that I was taking them away from their families, especially when something would happen that caused me to know their family.”

"I was raised by nannies myself.” Now his voice was soft, and she could tell he, too, had never told anyone. She was making much headway, as a friend at least.

"I know so little about you, but I suppose we’re kindred spirits this way, eh?”

"Yes, I suppose so.”

"Can I ask why?”

"Why was I raised by nannies? Oh, yes, well… my mother died giving birth to me, and my father didn’t know how to take care of me nor did he want to. He blamed me for her death and he showed it to me often with his anger. But the nannies I had showed me as much love as I would allow them. When I was about six, and realised for the first time that my father didn’t love me, I started rejecting the affection my caretakers had of me, and because of it, my father was more stern. I never truly rebelled, I was too afraid of what he might do, so I just didn't reach his expectations of me, didn't become what he wanted. And the way he treated me, I suppose it’s why I don’t like children, maybe why I'm so child-like without meaning it. I wasn't really allowed to be a child, you see..." He trailed off, then finished his juice.

She sat there, gaping at him. Compared to him, her life was peaches and cream. On instinct, spurred by her kind heart, she got up from her seat, walked around the island, turned him around in his seat, and gave him a hug. She couldn’t help the tears that sprang to her eyes, nor could she believe that he reciprocated her sign of affection, once again. They stayed that way for some time, just holding one another, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. Finally, a thought popped into Stephanie’s head, and she couldn’t help it coming out of her mouth.

"Perhaps we’re meant to be two broken halves that come together just right, making a whole.”

The sentiment hung in the air for the longest moment, before he pulled back a bit and looked at her, hard. She didn’t flinch back at his gaze, and held it with her honesty. Once again they connected, in a way most people don’t experience in their lifetime if at all, and soon enough, both of them had tears in their eyes. Although, if asked, the staunch man would deny it profusely. But there they were, holding one another, both of them allowing their emotions to come to a head. It wasn’t long before they kissed again, a solemn event that looked flawless to a passer-by. Feelings obviously reciprocated, the tenderness in their actions. However, this kiss didn’t last as long as the others had, and when they let go of it, they also let go of one another.

"I think," He began as steadily as possible, trying to hide how he truly was feeling, "That you should give this some time. You don’t know the world very well, and you need to explore a bit farther than this town before you settle on someone.”

"But I knew my someone was here, and I knew they would make me feel like I was the sun to their moon, and I think you’re my moon.”

"That’s a bit too romantic, don’t you think?”

“I'm a very romantic person.”

"Of course you are." Here his voice seemed to drip with sarcasm, and then suddenly bounce back to constructive optimism, a rarity for him. "How about this—you go off to college, experience life, and we’ll keep in contact. Then, once you’ve faced the world a bit, if you still feel the same way you do now, we can move on from there. How does that sound?”

"Sounds like a plan to me.”

"Where are you going to college anyway?”

"I was accepted to the University of Washington’s dance program.”

"And that’s a good thing?”

"It’s only the best school with the best dance program in the state. And I was raised for eight years in the Emerald City, so this will be an easy move for me.”

"And what are your plans for afterwards?”

"I plan on coming back here, of course, and open a dance and aerobics school.”

"You think it will thrive in this tiny town?”

"It’s bound to. Adults and children alike will be able to take classes on dance, aerobics, and everything in between.”

"Sounds like you have everything planned out.”

"Yes, I do." She noticed that through their talking, they had kept hold of each other’s hand, and it caused little flutter in her stomach.

"When will you be going?”

"This fall. I leave the first week in September, actually.”

"That’s not far from now.”

"I know. Will you write to me while I'm gone?”

"With technology the way it is, you can expect many emails to pass between us.”

“I'm glad. And I'll be visiting for most holidays, since my parents are usually working…”

"That would be helpful to this budding relationship, I take it.”

"Of course it will! You should know by now that I'm a very headstrong person, and I don’t let things I like go very easily.”

"Yes, how silly of me. I do not know how it could have escaped my knowledge; really, I don’t.”

"You can stop being a smart ass any time, you know.”

"Oh! So now you swear. When did this happen?”

“I'm seventeen, and it doesn’t happen often. I just couldn’t think of any other word.”

"Yes, that does happen more often that I would like.”

"You can easily change that, you know.”

"I know, but I need someone to teach me how to stay that way." He smiled at her, a slight curve of the lip. In amongst their chatter, he had come the conclusion that, perhaps, he ought to let her in, to see the real him. If she could crack the shell he had built up for so long, then maybe she was right, and they were destined for one another.

Only time would tell. 

* * *

 

Stephanie had everything packed, and her Uncle was helping to get all her bags into the car to drive to the train station. Unlike her move to Lazytown, which had been her parents having the maid send everything to her, she was leaving most of her possessions. With some of the money she had from her parents—who were thrilled she had been accepted into such a highly regarded school like the UW and the check from them showed as much—she planned on updating her room from the eight year old design it was still in. Since her parent’s Downtown apartment was still the same, she was just going to live there and take the bus to school everyday, since there was a direct route from nearby.

So she was taking all her clothes, quite the collection, and some of her more favoured items received over the years. She was leaving the things she knew she didn’t need, nor would use, like her various sports equipments. Once they got her three suitcases into the car, she went to the sports field, where everyone had gathered to bid her farewell. She was thrilled to see that Robbie had also come. She said goodbye to everyone, and it seemed that crying wasn’t out of the question for anyone, as tears were in everyone's eyes, even from the Above-Average Hero. It wasn’t until she reached Robbie that she noticed he carried a small purple box in his hands, a blue ribbon tying it shut.

"This is for you," He said, handing it her. She noticed that everyone was paying attention to them, and knew that some were interested by the display.

"Thank you. You know, I turn eighteen today." She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"And here I thought you were only leaving for college. Why should I care if it's your birthday?”

"Because it means I get to do this without any protests from you," And she grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Of course this stunned everyone, but what was more stunning was that he wrapped his arms around her and kissed right back, showing signs of obvious passion.

“Stephanie, I think it was time we got going to the train station.”

She disentangled herself from Robbie, turned back to see everyone watching them aptly, and smiled, both inside and out. "Of course Uncle, I'm sorry." She turned back and ran a hand from his face down his chest to his hand, squeezing it lightly. “I'll talk to you later, okay?" He only nodded in response. Letting go, a bit reluctantly, she followed her Uncle, who was a bit flabbergasted, and got into the car. Opening her window, she called to her friends, "If you all keep your mouths open like that, you’re going to catch flies.”

All Robbie could do was laugh heartily at her quip as her Uncle drove the car away, not noticing the glares he was receiving from her friends.

"Why in the world would Pinkie kiss you, Rotten?” Trixie said with some venom in her voice. She seemed to have everyone agreeing with her sentiments.

"Because the silly girl thinks she loves me," he said honestly and calmly, leaning against the tree.

“Robbie," The Hero began, motioning that the others remain calm, "You shouldn’t lead her on like that if you don’t return her feelings.”

"Who said I didn’t return her feelings?”

"But you sounded–“

"However I may sound, I only have her interests in mind. If I truly wanted to be vindictive, I could have told her not to go out, have a life, get a degree at college, and stay with me instead. The real kicker is that she would have, I bet, just to please me. But I told her to go, experience life, and then if she truly wishes to pursue me, that I wouldn’t fight it." Although that were his plans at the moment, he had a feeling that she would change those plans, and it made him shiver with glee.

"Why you, though?”

"I haven’t the foggiest clue. I only know that she thinks she loves me, I'm not about to argue with a pink-haired stubborn young woman who might actually have something to offer me.”

"You love her too, don’t you?" The group, standing behind the blue-suited Hero, seemed genuinely surprised at this question, watching attentively for the pseudo-villain’s answer.

"Crazy as it sounds, and I'm still not completely sure of it, I honestly think I do." He cringed at the gasps this received. "But I wouldn’t hold it against her if she chooses someone else over me. She’s going to school in up North, so she’s bound to find someone.”

"She is stubborn, like you say, and she may purposely not look for anyone.”

"You think so?" His voice sounded somewhat hopeful, but he didn’t act as excited as his voice made him seem.

"Yes, yes I do." The way that the response was given, it was as if an understanding had been made between them, as if things were no longer the same.

* * *

Dear Robbie,

Everything here is very much the same, which is a relief to me. I was afraid that after some of the past year’s events, this great city would have changed like the rest of the country seems to have. However, I'm floored by school. I don’t really know how to explain it exactly, I can just say that I'm glad Sportacus gave us enough tutelage that I'm not as overwhelmed by it like my classmates.

With some support of everyone, you included, I've taken an elective course in Voice training to help balance my degree. Hopefully that will help me in the lung capacity needed for dancing. But it’s the only elective course I'm taking that is not also a dance course. I do have to put it to the teachers, when we students come wanting to learn dance, they sure aren’t squelching on teaching us as many dances as possible.

Since I've gotten that out of the way, I don’t plan on making these letters all about school, I want to learn about you. I know we said we’d try email, you can at s********@msn.com. I suppose we should just exchange questions and answers, so I'll begin.

Favourite food, drink, colour, and what was your dream life when you were a child?

Since I'm running out of room on this page, I'll answer these next time.

Always, Stephanie

 — — — —

S

Alright, so I think email works better. Got a problem with it? I don’t care. I do care about your schooling though, am thrilled, really. Can you hear my sarcasm over the internet connection, because it’s there all right. I'm glad to hear that you’re going to be training your voice as well as your body. Even if I didn’t show it, I always liked seeing and hearing your happiness throughout the years. And I suppose I must concede, you are correct. If the jumping bean was able to get you into shape so that you’re ahead of everyone, then he’s done some good to the world. Please don’t tell him I said something nice about him. It would ruin the act I've been perfecting for years. And if you must tell him, he’s to be bound in secrecy about it, got it? If that means you physically bind him, all the better. Good, moving on…

So it seems that you ask questions but not answer them yourself? And claiming to run out of paper isn’t good enough, since you left one side completely blank. Well, you’ll have your questions to answer, and mine. And I'll give answers to mine, so there!

Favourite food? Cake, haven’t you guessed? Non-sweet would have to be pizza, because it’s both good and bad for you, depending. Although I'm not much of a meat eater, it should surprise you to know I prefer vegetarian toppings.

Favourite drink? Tea. I know, you would think it would be a fizzy pop or something like that, but it’s not. I prefer black tea, iced if possible, with a moderate amount of sugar, and am not too appalled by Earl Grey or Chamomile. Of course sometimes I will drink coffee, but not very often. Too much makes me sick.

Favourite colour? You ask this of me, the man clad in purple and blue hues, who dresses more like a child than an actual child would! Do I seriously have to answer this? Putting that aside, above everything else, I like a nice in-between, periwinkle. It’s a light purple blue, and suits me fine. But it’s too girly for me to actually wear, so I can only have it in the most unobvious of places… like my bed, when I actually sleep there.

My childhood dream? I got it, strange as that sounds. I'm an inventor, and live very comfortably on the earnings from some of the patents I hold. I cannot tell you everything I invented, but if you have a laptop, and are using a mouse pad with your finger, thanks for the support.

Now for my questions…

Favourite animal? Mine is the cat. They slink, they slunk, they do all the things I have tried at, and succeeded to a point. Not that I'm any good at the things I want to be good at… please don’t comment on that, I don’t think I could handle it.

Favourite music? I prefer classical, but don’t really mind anything, except country and rap. Those I cannot stand.

Favourite film? This is a hard one for me, but I suppose anything by Mel Brooks. Especially ‘Men In Tights’, that film really got me. Although I do like the main film it’s spoofing, it still is a testament to Brooks’ overall work.

Favourite stage show: random, I know, what with Seattle not getting too many from Broadway any more. There was a time when we had shows test run out here, but I haven't been paying much attention lately, although I would be nice to see one soon. Anyway, mine is The Phantom of the Opera. And she should have picked the Phantom, that’s all I have to say on that!

I leave you now to your daily chaos, and don’t feel obligated in answering quickly. Take your time, I don’t expect you to answer any time soon.

-R

 — — — —

R

I must thank you for telling me not to rush, what with school taking so much time. So I extend the same offer, take your time. It should help us think of good questions to ask one another, since I'm already starting to have trouble so early in our correspondence. And do you mean the mouse pad in general, or for a certain company. I have a laptop, but I have never thought about who invented the finger controlled mouse pad… glad to hear I could help though!

Favourite food? Mashed potatoes with peas. I know that sounds like a side dish, but I like mixing my peas into the potatoes. You should try it, it’s delicious.

Favourite drink? I'm a big fan of this Chinese tea, oolong, and I like it either hot or cold. So I suppose we both favour tea. Of course, I also enjoy flavoured water, but only when it's one fruit, not a mix. Sometimes those fruits combinations are good with juice, but not in water.

Favourite colour? You’d think pink, I know, and naturally I do, but my favourite is denim blue. If you noticed, I've started wearing jeans, and when I did, I started to realise that pink was okay, but this blue looks much better on me.

My childhood dream? I always wanted, on a whim really, to go see some of the Wonders of the World, and a few heavily historically rich countries, like Japan and China. And after seeing the crossing in Shibuya, I know I want to go to Tokyo. That looks like the best shopping district in the world.

Favourite animal? I suppose I shall agree with you, again, and say cats. Only I prefer some wild cats, like tigers. White tigers are so royal-like.

Favourite music? For this, again, I agree with you. But I also like listening to music from other countries, and have a few albums of bands from Japan and China that are good, although you would have to get past not knowing the lyrics without memorisation.

Favourite film? I've never seen anything by Mel Brooks, but it seems I shall have to now, per your riveting review, or lack thereof. But if I must say, I favour the cheesiest film a girl can, ‘The Princess Bride’. Mind you, it’s full of adventure, but the romance is oh so delightful.

Favourite stage show? As much as I like your choice, and I agree with you even, I shall have to stick to a good, old classic—A Chorus Line. I saw it and I fell in love. It’s got so many stories going on, and yet they all connect in some way. I remember watching it and thinking, I wish my life could be that way, all in dance.

Unfortunately, I've had this sitting and waiting to send you for ages, and I cannot think of a thing to ask you. I'm sorry for that. So maybe we should just be random, and talk of the bigger things. We have plenty of time to iron out the little things later, right?

-S

 — — — —

S

I love how you’ve easily adopted my method of writing letters, makes me feel as if my mark on the world is more worthwhile than it already is. Of course, now that you have had a boost of confidence, I hope to hear about good things coming from that. Not that I plan on inflating your ego often, it’s just something to do with my time, at the moment. Not that there aren’t plenty of other things I could be doing with my time. Although I must say, you did take your time answering. Were my questions harder than your own, or equally so? If equally, then the time spent waiting reflects that well.

Mindless chatter. You want me to try and get you into mindless chatter? It’s almost time for your holiday, and you want mindless chatter. You really are a silly, pink-minded girl, aren’t you? Wait, don’t answer that, I already know the answer.

I suppose our mindless chatter will have to wait until after the Christmas holiday, since at this moment, I have nothing more to say… and I'm not usually so speechless.

-R

— — — —

R

I'll be in Lazytown at four in the afternoon, in two days time. I'm coming almost a week early, since classes got out today, and am taking tomorrow to do shopping for everyone. I hope you’ll be able to pick me up from the train station, so I can surprise everyone. Is that alright?

-S

 — — — —

S

I will be there. You had better count your blessings that I'm just barely willing to get up so damnably early to drive to the train station to be there in time to get you. I wouldn’t be doing this if it were anyone else. And you can take that sentiment however you will, because I am not explaining it, not one little bit.

R

* * *

Standing in the waiting area, he was still trying to figure out why he had been so willing to be there for her. The train was due in a few minutes, and he had been there for about ten so far, the drive to the station took about twenty minutes. He had gotten himself up, not as reluctantly as expected, a whole hour ahead of time. That way, he was a bit spruced up for her. Maybe if she saw that he cared enough to make her happy, and he was happy as well, that this might just work out, whatever this was. Something he didn’t know, and had been asking himself that very question for several months now. If only he knew…

“ROBBIE!" A pink flash and she was in his arms, holding him as if he were lifeline that was ready to let go. It took him a moment to get his breath back, but once he did, he lost it again in her kiss. It was sweet, and tasted like chocolate, she must have had some on the train ride. Some time in their kiss, they had sat down on a bench, and he only noticed this when she, slowly, pulled away from him.

"I can see you’re happy to see me." This made Stephanie smile.

"Yes, I'm very happy to see you. How have you been? How has everyone been?”

"Can we wait to talk in the car?”

"Of course." She grabbed her single suitcase, something that Robbie didn’t question. As they walked out to his car, he kindly placed his hand on hers, taking the bag from her, which he put on the back seat, and opened her door for her, helping her in and closing the door for her. She couldn’t help but be flattered at his gentlemanly behaviour. Once he got himself in, got the car started, and they were on their way, he started by answering her previous questions.

“I've been doing all right, causing the usual amount of mayhem. Although it’s not the same without you there, but you were one of the eldest, so I only have two of your little friends still around, and the other kids in town are much easier to fool than you were.”

"Really?”

"Yes, really. You, and just you, were the smartest of the bunch.”

"Me, just me?”

"You, just you. Every time I came out in a disguise, you could tell it was either me, or there was something wrong. I could never fool you, still can’t.”

"How so?”

"There is something about you, I just cannot lie to you.”

"Really, that’s surprising.”

"Not really. People are usually their weakest around and with the people they care about.”

She could only look at him, her astonishment evident on her face. If this meant what she thought it did, she knew, without a doubt, that they could work out as a couple in the long run. It was the best thing that could have happened to her that holiday season, but she wasn’t going to jump ahead of herself. Something else just as exciting could happen in the following three weeks she had ahead of her. It was so good to be home. Yet when she noticed as he started to drive through town, she ducked in her seat, and tried her hardest not to be seen.

"What is the matter?”

"I don’t want anyone to know I'm here until next week. I want to spend this first week with you.”

"And you couldn’t tell me beforehand?!”

"Well, if you want me to sit up and give myself away, tell me so, but if you really wanted to get to know me as much as I want to get to know you, you’d just drive to your home and help keep me hidden for a week.” He contemplated his options for a moment, checking the pros and the cons, as small a list as they were. By the time he came to his decision, he was already coming up to the billboard that hid his home’s entrance.

"Do you mind if I drop you off. I only came into town for some groceries.”

"If that means I get to stay with you for a week, why should I care?”

"Then it’s a good thing we’re here.” Stephanie popped herself up, looking out the window to the entrance of the bunker. She remembered when she was a child, she never knew where he lived exactly. Now, she pitied that he lived in such a place.

"You live in the old bunker?”

"Yes, is that a problem?”

"Don’t you have a home?”

"That is my home. Oh! I see, you expected that I would have a home like the rest of you. Something with walls and doors, and above ground.”

"Well, yes." She seemed defeated when she answered, as if some of the things she imagined about him weren’t what she wanted them to be.

"Do you want to know the main reason I live down there?”

"Of course." This had her interested.

"Because it’s the only thing my parents left me that wasn’t money, and I surely wasn’t going to squander freedom from such a noisy place as Seattle.”

"You grew up there too?”

"Yes." He got tense, as if this was the most uncomfortable word he could possibly utter.

"Well then," She got out, got her suitcase from the back seat, and looked back at him, watching her. "Should I just go down, or wait up here for you to return?" She noticed he was relaxing, and relieved, to her dropping the subject like a cold fish.

"If you go down, please don’t be scared of the slide. If you want to wait, I can’t stop you.”

"With a comment like that, I think I'll wait. Hurry back, okay?”

"I still don’t understand why you don’t want to be seen.”

"I want a single week in town that doesn't involve anyone else. I want to focus on you. And me. And us.”

"But why the secrecy?”

"My friends are taking this, and I don’t want to hear it.”

"Well, if we wait," And he turned the car off, getting out as he finished, "And do the shopping at night, no one will see you, and you can help me. If you’re going to be here a week, then I suppose it’s best to be sure there is enough for two.”

"With logic like that, who can argue.”

"I also don't know what’s in the kitchen right now.”

"That's okay, we'll manage." She smiled, and he responded likewise.

Being the gentleman that he was striving for, he took her suitcase from her, and then lead them to the entrance. Muttering an apology, he dropped the case down the shaft, then motioned for her to climb up the ladder first. She started to climb inside, but noticed that the steps ended, and for a moment, she panicked. Giving him a questioning look, he nodded and she let go, falling down the slide-like tubes, and flinging out into the main hall, the orange shag chair catching her. It took her a few moments to get her bearings, and she got out of the chair, only to hear the sounds of someone following behind her, and then he too shot out of the tube like it was a cannon, and landed gracefully into his chair.

"Now you know why I warned you," He said breathlessly, smoothing his hair.

"And I'm glad you did. Although that was fun, how do we get out?”

"I have a system set up so that it’s a slide when opened from the outside, but it’s a stairwell leading to a ladder that connects with the push of a button from the inside. But once I'm up, and out, and I close the lid, the slide tubes go back into place.”

"Another great invention?”

"But of course.”

"Well, at least it works great. That was the most thrilling slide I've ever gone down.”

"That would be the idea.”

She noticed her suitcase laying on the floor near a small set of stairs leading to a platform, which held his Disguise Machine. He watched, bemused, as she took her time examining it, running a hand over the keyboard, and looking at the tubes, which now held his four favourite outfits from over the years. He planned that it look that way for her, so the use of the machine be obvious to her. There was his Miss Roberta outfit, his mock of Sportacus’ outfit, his Birthday Fairy outfit, and the final tube held an outfit he had never worn for a scheme but still loved nonetheless—a magenta suit, with a black bodysuit underneath, and the mannequin wore a matching brimmed hat. It was an outfit he could never figure out a good identity for, so had never used, but he couldn’t get rid of it, it was just so striking on him.

"So this is how you make your costumes?" Her voice took him out of his ravine.

"Yes. There are more outfits in the trunk under the other set of steps, but I'm just keeping these in for display right now.”

"Display?”

"I haven’t been causing as much mayhem with disguises lately as I let on earlier. Something has caused me to be more upfront than I once was." She smile, knowing he was referring to her.

"Other than that, how have you been?" She decided it was best to skirt around issues like his scheming, and to avoid talking about school unless he asked. That way, they would learn more about one another without getting bogged down by previous history.

“I've been horrible, actually. I've not had anyone to talk to lately, and two inventions didn’t work out like I planned." He motioned for her to come over to him in his shag chair. She did, a slightly confused look on her face, and when she reached the chair, he pulled her into his lap. Not realising how comfortable it would be, he wasn’t too surprised at her wrapping an arm around him and getting settled in his arms.

“I've missed you," She whispered, so softly she couldn’t tell if he heard her.

"And I've missed you, although I wonder why that is." He couldn’t help the sheepish grin on his face as he spoke.

“I'm just that infectious, haven’t you noticed?”

"I suppose I wasn’t paying enough attention.”

"Apparently.”

She snuggled into him more, losing herself in his heartbeat. Very soon, she fell asleep, a smile plastered on her face. Seeing the state she was in, he wrapped his arms more securely around her, lifted her and himself out of the chair, and went to the bedroom. As carefully as possible, he pulled down the duvet and laid her down. He took her socks and shoes off, setting them down on the chair he kept next to the bed. Taking off his own, and putting them underneath the chair, he went around the bed and got in beside her. Tucking the duvet around them, he held her much like she had those many months ago, and fell asleep himself, content.

She awoke hours later, noticing a clock on the table across the way, and could tell they had been sleeping much longer than intended. Seeing how peaceful he was, she decided not to wake him, and crept out of the bed to explore his home. She remembered her Uncle telling her once about the supposedly abandoned war bunker from the Second World War, but he could never remember where it was. Now she knew, and it seemed that Robbie was content living here. It wasn’t too cold, except being made mostly of metal and concrete, and was rather simple in design.

Stephanie soon found herself accustomed to the place, learning quickly where everything was just by walking around the base perimeter. Noticing the kitchen, she began rummaging around to find what should could, quickly finding the ingredients for spaghettI. The only thing she lacked were the tools, which were all crammed into one cupboard. While she didn’t mean to be so loud, she couldn’t help it. Of course, when Robbie walked in, he was smiling that soft smile she loved, so she could tell he wasn’t mad about being woken up.

He sat down at the table on the far end of the room, watching her cook. Once she had the meat browned, and the rest cut up just right, she put everything in the crock pot she found, put it on high, and left it to sit. Turning to face him, she was caught off guard at his expression. It was a mixture of adoration and astonishment. She couldn’t help the blush that crept onto her face, nor the feeling of elation that was caught in her stomach. It was arousing and intoxicating, and she didn’t know how to deal with it. While he noticed she was feeling something by a simple look, he couldn’t help feeling that at this moment, she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her, and doubted that he could ever turn back from loving her now.

"So." He decided to make the first move, noticing that she had nothing more to do for dinner until the sauce was ready.

"So.”

"What now?”

"How about a film to pass the time?”

"Sounds like a plan." And he lead the way back to the bedroom, where he had a television set up on the wall opposing the bed, and a nice entertainment system set up along with it.

"How about we watch a film you mentioned in an email, something about Tights?”

“‘Robin Hood: Men In Tights’, and you’re lucky, I just bought that on DVD.”

"Oh, just my luck!”

They settled to watch the film, pulling the purple duvet up to their waists, while sitting themselves against the headboard. They laughed, they laughed some more, and at the part where Robin sings for Marion, and the events surrounding the scene, she couldn’t help looking back to see his reaction. He seemed impassive, but when she snuck her hand into his, he grasped it back without question. It comforted her to know that he was affectionate without losing the qualities that she loved about him, like his humour and his mind. And then the film was over, a slappy-happy-sappy end that she never expected.

"Did you like it?”

"Yes, very much. Are you ready for dinner now?”

"Of course. I can already smell it.”

"Then I'll back soon, the noodles take some time. Why don’t you pick out another film for us to watch for when I come back with dinner.”

"Sounds like a plan.”

On a whim, she didn’t know what possessed him, he kissed her lightly on the lips before she left, making her head spin a little and her heartbeat pick up. It was a small sign of affection, but a step in the right direction. It took about ten minutes for the elbow noodles cooked, and then set about pouring the sauce from the crock pot to the pot she had the cooked noodles in, mixing the two together. Finding two nice sized bowls, she filled them, grabbed two forks, and returned to the bedroom, where she found that he was flipping through the cable channels, trying to find something good to watch.

"Here you go." She handed him his bowl, then placed her carefully on the bed as she got back in. After settling herself again, she noticed he found a film, that was luckily just starting.

"Have you ever seen this film?”

"Actually," And Stephanie found she was surprised at this, "I haven’t. But I knew there was a film version made of ‘Cabaret’, I've just only seen it on stage, back when it was on tour of course.”

"Well, it’s just as good, either way.”

They lapsed into an easy silence, eating their food and watching the film. Almost half way through, he put their empty bowls on the table by his side, and put his arm around her shoulders. Nearing the end of the film, she got up to use the bathroom, and came back wearing only an overly large white tee. With the light behind her, he could tell she had nothing on underneath it, and involuntarily gulped.

"See something you like?" She smiled coyly, noticing his discomfort.

"Very much so.” Mentally, he was kicking himself.

"Aren’t you going to get ready for bed? It’s two-thirty in the morning.”

"Yes, of course." He got out of the bed discreetly, while she was getting back in. “I'll be just a moment," and he entered the bathroom, mentally wiping his brow. He hoped she hadn’t noticed his real reaction to her state of dress, or lack thereof, but before leaving the loo, took care of it as quickly as possible. When he exited, now clad in magenta and purple striped boxer shorts, he noticed she had laid down, and her eyes were trained on the door he was coming out of.

He got back in, and she immediately cuddled closer to him, causing him to get hard once again. She didn’t seem to know the effect she was having on him, and he prayed that she didn’t think he was just trying to jump her bones. He tried to be calm, hoping it would relax him, but her roaming hands started to feel his body, and he couldn’t hide his appreciation for her any longer. Then it happened very quickly, she had him pinned on his back, her mouth on his, and she was pulling his boxers off, followed by her large tee. He held back, not wanting to do anything she didn’t, and even jumped a bit at her ministrations. Suddenly, making him whine, she pulled back.

"Why aren’t you doing anything? I'm leaving myself open, and you’re just laying there.”

"I don’t want to hurt you, and I think we may be rushing into this.”

"If I'm willing, should there really be a problem? Besides, we’ve done this before, just with clothes on.”

He didn’t give her a verbal answer, but sat up, pulling her to him, and kissing her roughly. She didn’t resist, and allowed him to show her how he was feeling. His kiss left her mouth and started down her torso, both of them staying in their sitting positions, her legs around his waist. He entered her swiftly, and they took their time indulging one another’s passion, building the tension, and suddenly they were moaning each other’s name and collapsing back onto the bed.

"Wow.”

"That’s all you can say?”

"I have no other words to express myself right now. I'm feeling a whole mess of things, and all because of you.”

“I'm flattered.”

"That was so much better than the first time.”

"The first time was a fluke, and we didn’t really have sex, remember.”

"Well, it was close enough to compare. I didn’t think my first real time would be so amazing.”

"Your first real time?" He started to panic, not knowing how to take this news.

"Yes, and if you’re worried I acted too rashly, I thought about this a lot while I was at school, and came to the conclusion that if I cannot have you, then I shall have no one.”

"You’re too young to be making such heavy choices so soon.”

"No, I just know what I want, and do everything I can to get it.”

"And you want me?”

"Yes.”

"And I thought you were such a smart girl.”

"I am, you loon!”

"And then you dare to call me a loon?! My, that tells me everything. I've seen it all, it’s official. My life is now complete.”

"Don’t you think you’re being a bit over dramatic?”

"I was being sarcastic.”

"Oh… sorry to have missed that boat. Is there another one I can catch?”

"Now you’re catching up.”

“I'm tired, so my mind is making things make sense that shouldn’t make sense at all.”

"Really?”

"Yeah. Think it’s the sex?”

"Could be, it does things to people other than relieve stress and increase endorphins in the brain.”

"Sex does that to a person’s body?”

"Yes, and the obvious of pleasurable interaction.”

"I never knew that.”

"You’ve just been enlightened.”

"So are you tired enough to keep quiet now and let me sleep?”

"I think so.”

"Good.”

"Go to sleep.”

"I love you.”

The world seemed to stop for Robbie. Stephanie had said something he hoped she may never come to saying, but his fear was realised and he found it thrilled him. "I love you too Pinkie.”

He didn’t notice how her smile got bigger, as she cuddled closer into his arms. Soon, he was following her into the land of dreams.


	3. Part Two

She knew, once it was over, that that week was the best of her life, and whenever she looked back on her favourite times with Robbie, Stephanie would think of that first week of her first break from college with a fondness that would almost never be able to compare to anything else. The best part was that there was no one who knew. She wouldn't have to deal with people asking her why she was making this choice. At this point, she didn't think she could explain why, and she had already taken her time in dealing with their questions over her kissing him before she left. Then she had been told about the conversation in September that happened as her Uncle drove her to the train station, and it was surprising that, of all people, Sportacus was understanding of their relationship, or even of the possibility of their relationship. Granted, it was a bit unconventional, but so were most things in life. It's not like Stephanie choosing Robbie was going to cause the Universe to collapse in on itself, right? She decided, smiling, that it wouldn't.

Robbie, on the other hand, couldn't believe this was happening, and never having believed he would find anyone who would love him, he saw it as utter luck. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he wasn't about to just let her go, he wasn't going to not try, since he had such an enticing creature wanting him, his love and affection. Although he had been lacking in that all his life, he would allow her to teach him; he thirst for it, the things she could teach him. This vixen could give him poison, tell him to drink, and he would without question; he felt utterly, hopelessly devoted. It was funny, however, that she wanted to keep this a sort of secret from everyone else. She was stressed out enough at school that she didn't want to deal with her friends and family's reaction, even though he told her that he was more than willing to take care of them. He tried telling her they already had the Elf's approval, but she still wanted to remain cautious; her care toward others warmed his heart, while he couldn't fathom her reasoning sometimes.

At least, he mused, if they waited, she could say Stephanie Meanswell went headlong into the relationship with her all and survived the snarky bastard that was and is Robbie Rotten.

* * *

Over the years Lazytown had grown. Once word had broken that there was a man willing to teach children healthy habits, to play with them, protect them, and nurture them, parents flocked to the town to put their children in such a safe-sounding environment. Of course, living in the part of the world they did, the news sounded all the worse at night than ever. However, the town expanded, as did the workload for the Mayor. He had to hire more people, gather a committee, and begin forming a more stable, unified town. The police force was allowed to also expand, going from one man to ten, then from ten to twenty-five. A post office was put in the town, instead of someone coming and going from the nearest established city once a week, so it could start processing on a daily basis. No longer was Lazytown just another small, rural town in the South Puget Sound, it was now a nice place to detour to when in need of a relaxing break when crossing the nearby mountain pass. Of course the town wasn't big enough to be featured news in the local paper, nor on the weather map for it's temperature, but it was getting up there, slowly. Thankfully, the town wasn't growing so exponentially that it was at risk for anything and with Sportacus around, people weren't afraid of being affected by the crime that occurred regularly up north. Being in a farming county as they were, crime was naturally at an all-time low, not just in Lazytown, but in many surrounding towns as well.

All of these things kept coming to Stephanie's mind as she watched the nightly news and saw everything that was going on around her, just down the street, or thirty miles away. She didn't know which was worse, being around the violence, or knowing it was going to happen no matter what. So she tried focusing on her classes, tried doing everything she could to not wish she were back in Lazytown, even if it were only a few hours drive, or bus ride, or even train ride, to get there. Least of all, she wished more than anything that she could see Robbie instead of just exchange emails. It wasn't that she missed him, more that she longed for him. Just being with him was enough for her, and she yearned for his comfort with all her heart. However, this just gave her even more strength to get through school, so that she could be closer to him sooner.

With all the work being done aboveground, it caused Robbie to wonder why he kept the sentimentalism over living the old-time war bunker his father had left him. He still didn't know how his father had come into possession of the deed, as the military certainly would have kept a hold of it. Instead it was in his family, and now he had to come to grips with the reality that it was time to give it up, leave, and never come back. Yet he couldn't make himself just give it up, so instead came up with an ingenious plan to keep it, and built a house for himself on the land above it. That way, the entrance could still remain hidden, the county would get off his back about the billboard, and maybe one day, having a home above ground would come in handy. Especially if his relationship with the town's pink-haired dance prodigy panned out into anything. Of course, with his emotions for her growing, he was sure it would last longer than he first expected.

* * *

He hated taking the train, and couldn't understand her joy in it. He felt extreme distaste in taking the bus, although it seemed more convenient, not overlooking that he didn't know the bus system in the area, were he inclined. So instead, after waking up at the crack of dawn, literally, Robbie took his car out of the garage and made his way to State Route 512, which would lead him to Interstate 5, the most direct way to Seattle. However, very quickly, he realised that he hadn't been out driving in so long on the Interstate that it had become just unbearable, and he was not familiar with his surroundings. Being stuck until he reached somewhere he was somewhat familiar with, he was glad to see the exit to the Tacoma City Centre and took it, not wasting time to park in the Downtown parking garage build near the Dome.

Once out, on the street, he realised he didn't know where he needed to go next. And even though he had some money in his pocket for a bus, he quickly found he didn't have quite enough to get him to where he wanted to go, if the signs were telling him the right information. Sulkily he sat down on a concrete bench, huffing at his unfortunate luck and wishing he wasn't so much a hermit to better plan his trips ahead of time.

"Sir?" He looked up startled, a young woman standing before him, looking rather concerned. In her hand was the handle to a wheeled suitcase, which was sitting upright at her side.

"What?" He didn't mean for it to sound rude.

"Are you lost?" Either she didn't noticed or she was politely ignoring it, since she seemed unaffected.

"A bit. I need a bank."

"Which one?"

"Washington Mutual."

"I know where that one is. Do you have any bus fare to get there, because it's quite a far walk."

"A little over a dollar-fifty."

"That's a little over one fare."

"I suppose it's a good thing. By-the-way, what's your name?"

"My name is Bridget Fey, and yours?" She stretched out a hand.

"Robbie Rotten." They shook hands, his obviously larger than hers.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Robbie. Ready to go?"

"Of course." He picked up the overnight bag he was taking with him.

"When you get on, don't forget to ask for a transfer."

"Right, transfer."

"Don't ride the bus often, do you?"

"No."

"It shows."

As he followed her, he couldn't help but thank the deities for his luck at being around just in time for someone like this woman, who obviously knew her way around and was kind enough to help bystanders instead of ignoring them like most of the people surrounding him. He dutifully followed her onto the bus, and off they went. While she gazed out the window, watching everything they were passing, he watched her. She was much shorter than him, but not much shorter than Stephanie, and her eyes were very much like his pink-haired partner, only her hair was a reddish mousy brown. She reminded him of Bessie Busybody, but only by body type, yet she seemed very confident about herself. On her feet where those beach clogs that were either loved or hated by people, in a neutral colour of grey. Her footwear, and her overall level of comfort showed that she was a sensible person, and yet very aware of everything around her. He could tell she could multi task, as she had headphones on, the music just barely within his range of hearing, and she was looking out the windows at her surroundings. She brought him out of his thoughts by turning her head and smiling at him.

"This is our stop," And she stood up. He noticed the bus was still moving, which showed her preparedness, a trait he admired. He waited until it came to a stop, not wishing to fall on his face in public, and then got off behind her, following as she walked down the street, almost as if she forgot about him. Then, without warning, he almost ran into her, as she was dead stopped.

"Something wrong?" They fell in step together, walking down the street, and away from the bus stop they had just vacated.

"I almost forgot about you, I'm sorry. I don't normally take people to where they are going. By-the-way, where are you going?"

"I'm trying to get to Seattle, near the Convention Centre."

"Oh, I'm taking that bus too."

"Really?" They stopped, waiting for the cross walk signal to let them go.

"Yeah, I frequent the import grocery store in the International District once a month, and it's time for me once again to make my pilgrimage."

"A bit theatrical there, don't you think?" The sign said they could go, and so they did. He noticed, with a little ironic smile, that the bank he wanted was on the corner they were approaching, making his journey seem that much easier.

"Well, I'm kind of a dramatic person."

They lapsed into a steely silence, entering the bank and going about their separate business, finding that both of them needed access. Once finished, he waited for her, as she was behind him in line, and then they left, heading in the direction that she pointed to. Wordlessly, he allowed her to direct him toward the right bus, as she obviously knew her way to his destination as well as around this town, and found themselves right back where they started.

"Do we just wait here?"

"Yup. It should be here soon..." She looked at her cell phone.

"You're very prepared for these trips, aren't you?"

"Very much so. Just a few more minutes."

"So, how far in does this us go once it gets to Seattle?"

"A block away from the Pantages Theatre, and two blocks away from the Convention Centre. Where is it that you're heading?"

"To an apartment building that's right next to the Convention Centre."

"Know someone who lives there?"

"My girlfriend."

"Ah! Sorry to pry, really none of my business, I'm too talkative sometimes."

"I'm not very social in general, so it's okay."

"Well, I'm not that social either, unless the person is nice. And you are."

"That's strange. Most people stay I put them off."

"Well, I'm also a little off-putting myself, so I understand."

"I suppose you're thinking we're two of a kind."

"Nope, wouldn't want to push my luck. Although, if I had to put a name to it, kindred spirits would be what I'd use, the friendly kind."

"What's to say we aren't?"

"We are just two strangers, where one happened to help the other, that's all."

"Most people wouldn't be so observant so quickly."

"Well, I'm not most people."

"Perhaps you could be right about our possibility as friends."

"Makes no never mind to me. I don't hold my breath much any more."

"So pessimistic?"

"No, realistic. I've held hope on things before and been let down, and when I faced a problem with realism instead of optimism or pessimism, I find that I'm never faced with disappointment."

"Well that's a very logical solution."

"Yea- oh! the bus is here." She stood, looking down at him and seeing if he would follow.

Robbie followed, getting onto the bus, paying the fare, and each of them sat down, their seats next to one another across the aisle. She seemed to be in her own world once again, and he found, a bit surprised, that he had enjoyed talking with her. It was almost as if she knew him, but kept her distance in check, even before knowing him. As if sensing his thoughts, she turned her head to him, took out one headphone, and smiled lopsidedly.

"Got something on your mind?"

"Nothing. Seems like we're already parting ways."

"Isn't that normal for two strangers?"

"It is, but somehow it doesn't feel as if we should." He regretted saying that the moment it came out of his mouth, but couldn't help finding he truly felt that way.

"Well, unless we meet again, this will remain a chance meeting."

"We could-"

"No. I'm afraid that once in Seattle, we part ways, good sir."

"Yes, it seems that we will."

He watched her go back into her own little world, and couldn't help wishing he hadn't accepted her help. All too quickly, although he slept some of the ride, he saw the city and places he knew. As the bus drove through, he noticed that many things had changed, but not enough that he probably still knew his way around. He noticed when she got off, she just smiled at him and then acted as if they really were just strangers. It made him feel as if his time spent with her was little cared for, but then also he could understand her reasoning. As he got off the bus, seeing the new station that was built there and the few changes to buildings, he realised how much he had missed his Stephanie, and suddenly couldn't wait to see her.

As he entered the building that Stephanie told him she lived in, he knew very clearly how loaded her parents were, although that didn't intimidate him. He asked the front desk how to get to the deluxe suite, and was told they would have to call the suite to confirm that he was expected. The level of security was impressive, so he had to give his name, albeit reluctantly. The man watching him as he made the call got this look of disturbed surprise, which meant that he was being allowed entrance. He was taken to the elevator, which one needed a key to get into, and the guard accompanied him to the suite. Robbie had only taken three steps out of the elevator before he was being glomped by, and this he completely estimated, 110 pounds of pink-haired girl, her smile brightening the room more than ever.

Stephanie looked at the security guard and said, in a very firm tone, "I'd like one of the extra keys to be given to my friend here." She was pleased to see a very smug smile on Robbie's mouth as he was being handed one of the spare keys the man held. "I would also like his name to be put in the register so that he is allowed to come here whenever he pleases."

"Are you sure madam?"

"Positive. He's my fiancé, there's nothing wrong that he would dare do."

"As you wish madam." And the man left.

"Fiancé?"

"It gets the desired results. Besides, I can hope, can't I?" She said shyly beneath her lashes, a coy smile on her lips.

"When did you become so provocative?"

"What, you don't like the influences I've had? I've seen women throw themselves at men, and then I've seen women act demure and sweet and they kept their man, while the wild ones were treated worthlessly. I don't want you to throw me aside. I don't want to lose us."

He couldn't begin to fathom what she had seen past her explanation, but it appeared that his caring tulip had seen enough to make her fearful of their future, something he had hope for at least, and he worried that he may have reached a point where he either went head first and forward, or stopped completely and never look back. As she led him more into the apartment, which marvelled anything he had ever seen, including the nice place his father had raised him in. Robbie couldn't help noticing signs of book work, the table filled with open literature and a laptop at the centre of the storm, showing she had be writing a paper when he arrived. She sat back down, inviting him to sit with her, and saved her file.

"Is there anyone else here, or is it just us?"

"Just us," Stephanie closed the personal computer, turning to him, "What's the first thing you want to do?"

For a moment, he just stared at her. He noticed she was wearing the necklace he gave her the day she left for college, the day she turned eighteen. He may not have known about the date being her birthday, but that meant it only added to the meaning of the pendant more. It was dazzling Mother of Pearl carved into the shape of a blooming rose, sitting on a ball chain necklace, the kind that dog tags are usually found on. Before he met her, he never understood why he had bought it one strange day, exploring a bead store in the nearby mall, but when he saw it, something told him to buy it, costing him next to nothing. Now, as he thought about it, it was a trip he had taken shortly after finding out that the young woman, a girl then, would be living in the same town as he. However, he didn't want to think about the implications that thought had, as he knew the reason for his little gaunt around the local tourist hot spots was because of her, and that just made him feel all the worse for loving her somehow.

"Something wrong?" She pulled him from his thoughts, to which he was grateful, and he sat next to her on the couch.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about us."

"Oh?"

"I notice you still wear that necklace."

"Yes, and I haven't taken it off since last Christmas."

"Why?"

"It reinforces the idea of us."

Robbie swallowed, hard. He knew that Stephanie wasn't pushing, but her unabashed honesty got to him. Someone once told him that two people, if lucky enough, found that they were meant to be together by The Powers That Be, but it was almost as if his precious flower felt that was the kind of future they were meant to have, the soulmate kind, and that scared him. He was a logical man when it came to matters of the heart, and felt that this union they were building was something that would carry on for a few years, and then she would leave, even if he did love her. He couldn't even entertain the idea of trying to hold her back, even if she were to leave him. He wasn't the sort of man who fought very hard when he truly cared about something, and he knew, without a doubt, that she would be the only woman he would ever love. Of that, he had yet to understand. The innocent smile on her face, sweetened by the glow she had, broke down whatever walls he may have wanted to put up, and he was instantly drawn to her, holding her, kissing her, showing her how he felt.

He didn't know what he was doing, really, but he registered helping her out of her clothes while she helped with his, during the progression to her bedroom, and falling onto the king-sized bed. He nipped and teased, licked and kissed everywhere he could, and was thrilled when she, who also didn't know why but just went with how she felt, grabbed his now throbbing erection and guided him into her. She had him laying on the bed underneath her, and she rode him for what seemed like hours. His hands rested comfortably on her hips, helping guide her movements to match his thrusts, and she kept her hands on his chest, pushing and scratching as they built their passion. After what seemed like an eternity, they climaxed. In the afterglow, they felt it had happened too quickly. Cleaning up their clothes, they intended to take showers and get dressed again, and while having another go under the running water when they should have been getting clean, the elevator rang a note, signalling someone arriving. Neither heard the sounds of activity in the rest of the apartment until they were walking out of the bathroom, dried and dressed again.

"Why is it that - wait, do you hear that?" Stephanie looked panic-struck, her steps becoming more rapid as she rushed into the rest of her home. He followed dutifully, stopping short on the threshold to the living room. Standing on the other side of the space, near the doorway of the kitchen, was her parents. It was a meeting unplanned, and in her shock, she could only gasp at them, while he felt faint at the whole affair.

"Mom, Dad…" She tried saying more, but found no words coming to mind. It was a tense moment before anyone moved or said anything.

"Stephanie, you haven't introduced us to your friend," Her mother said, stepping forward and coming over to her daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her back to Robbie, who was trying to compose himself from his state of shell-shock.

"Mom, Dad," Stephanie looked back at her father as she said this, causing him to walk over to his wife and child, "This is Robbie Rotten." She chose to have them ask her where she knew him, since she wasn't sure how to make them understand their relationship as it was now, or was a year ago.

"Nice to meet you Robbie," Her mother put her hand out for him to shake, and he took it with a new-found courage he knew was from the pink-headed angel.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, both. Stephanie has said only good things about you two."

"And she has said nothing of you." Her father said stiffly, putting a protective hand on his daughter's shoulder. He made no move to shake Robbie's hand, which hung uncertain in the air. The courage he had left, fairly quick.

"Ignore my husband, he forgets that we don't communicate often with our darling daughter, and she's not had much of a chance to tell us anything about you. I'm Andrea, or Andy, by-the-way, and this is my jet-lagged husband, Jeffrey." This helped give Robbie some hope back, that this woman was so kind-hearted and sweet, like her child. The man, however, remained stiff, the look on his face made chills run down Robbie's spine.

"Where did you two meet Stephanie?" Jeffrey led his daughter over to the nearest couch, seating her between him and his wife, leaving Robbie to sit on the couch opposite them. But once he sat down, he watched as she got herself out of her parent's grasp, and sat next to him. It was the strangest face-off he had ever been part of.

"We met in Lazytown." She took his hand, smiling at him, and he could see what her smile meant, 'just leave this to me.' so, trusting her, he did.

"So you've known each other for some time, dear?" Andy smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, he lived in town when I moved there."

"Did you two go to school-"

"Be reasonable Andy, he's older than her, old enough that they couldn't have gone to school together. What I want to know it why—why are you seeing him?"

"Well Daddy," She hoped calling him that would help to calm him down, as this was quickly turning harder than she thought it would be. "If you want to be blunt, fine. We're seeing one another because we like each other. What other reason should there be?"

"Having things in common, being about the same age perhaps."

"He isn't that much older than me!"

"Doesn't look like it. How much older are you?" Robbie could tell he was being addressed, and made to answer, when Stephanie jumped up to answer instead.

"It doesn't matter! Love transcends things like age differences and unwelcome doubt of others, including parents. You both always taught me, even barely being around, that love is important, no matter what. And I love Robbie, more than I can explain, and nothing will stop me from loving him until the day I die, maybe not even then." Her speech took everyone by surprise, but in that moment of clear thought, Robbie took her into his arms and just held her to him. He placed little kisses on her cheek, hoping to tell her wordlessly how proud he was of her. Her hand grasped his arm strongly, as she let him know how much his support meant to her. Where the courage to express his emotions came from must have been her words, but he tried not to think about that, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

They didn't noticed her parents watching them, nor hear their hushed voices as they spoke to one another. Stephanie knew nothing other than Robbie in those moments, focusing on his heartbeat, and he focused solely on her, not just her heartbeat, but also her breathing. They left the world behind as they wrapped themselves up in one another, trying to gather the strength to face whatever may or may not be brewing in the minds of the two people watching them.

"Stephanie?" Andy's voice was soft, almost as if she were verbally nudging her daughter out of the reverie she was in.

"Stephanie Ann Meanswell." Jeffrey had a different approach, one which did bring their daughter back to the ground.

"What?" She decided she would be flippant, hoping it showed them more into how she felt. She wouldn't let him let go of her, for at that moment, she needed his strength more than ever.

"We cannot say we fully approve of the apparent age difference you two have, as it does seem more than a few years, but less than twice your age, but we always told you we would support you no matter what. And we know that you do not make decisions like this lightly, so you must have thought this through before jumping into it. So we will learn to deal with this, for your sake. Please remember, however, that should something happen to you because of this, we will not help you unless your life is threatened." Always the diplomatic, Jeffrey couldn't keep the stern resentment at the other man out of his voice.

"I understand all that, but he would never hurt me, that I can assure you of."

"Just consider yourself warned. If we can put this hostility behind us, how about we all go out for lunch. That way your father and I can get to know Robbie better." Andy, the Master of Disguise felt, knew how to try to alleviate difficult situations. He could see it taking effect on the older man, who took his wife's words literally as he brushed his hand over his face and his expression changed with the passing appendage. It was, at that time, that Robbie took a chance to really see them, taking in their overall appearance.

Andy was a little taller than Stephanie, with flaming red hair and a smile that showed the relation to her daughter well, and her eyes shone a beautiful copper brown. A bit round around the hips, it looked as if she worked out often enough, and she had a rugged look about her, not only in her face but also her clothes. She wore khaki pants, in a dark tan, and a long, short-sleeved tunic in the most lovely shade of coral. She wore sensible shoes for the area, which were track sandals, and like many in the area, wore them with socks.

Jeffrey, on the other hand, was as stiff in appearance as he was spoken. He wore a navy coloured suit, dress shoes, black socks, and a tan shirt. His tie was a tasteful black with green stripes, going at an angle to his right. The light colourisation of his tie brought out the green of his eyes, which was hidden in the hazel shade. And that hazel brought the darker shades of his frighteningly blonde hair out. His hair was so light a shade of blonde, it was almost white, and upon looking at the colours of both her parents hair, Robbie almost understood why she had naturally pink hair.

They entered the elevator, went down and left in an eerie silence. Once they out, something changed, neither Robbie nor Stephanie ever figured out what, and her parents were pleasantly cheerful and welcoming, and as they got cosy in their seats at The Cheesecake Factory, it seemed as if there had never been any misunderstanding or discord amongst them. And in those peaceful moments, the two love-birds felt that they might have just jumped the biggest hurdle so far in this relationship and survived with flying colours. Perhaps they were meant to work out.

* * *

Robbie hated the cold, which explained his hatred of snow. He couldn't understand why his pink-haired love enjoyed the white flakes of cold doom so much, but he endured it all to watch her from under his umbrella as she made a snowman. She only asked him once to help, to which he declined vehemently, and was currently building an indeterminable form. Throughout the process he tried to figure out what she was making, but never spoke his ideas. He thought it best to wait it out and see the shape it would take.

They were outside her Uncle's home, the place she mostly stayed whenever she came down to visit, and luckily he was able to sit comfortably in a folding chair, the umbrella keeping him safe from the blasted snow, and he was able to be her chair when she needed a rest, which worked out well for both, as he loved being useful and she loved his usefulness. Of course Stephanie understood why he wouldn't get up and help her build the snowman, but she did like how he was willing to spend the time watching her and keeping her company.

It showed her that he was still the same person while changing a little around the edges. She knew he was only changing in the way he was due to her, and she wasn't asking him to at all, while he gave her the same respect. She knew she was changing, more than just the result of school, and she knew he knew that too. It was an unspoken notation between Stephanie and Robbie that this relationship was changing them more than they originally thought it would. Smiling, she walked over to where he was lounging and sat on his lap as if he were the seat instead of being in it.

"Ouch…" He feigned pain so that he could slip his arms around her, and hold her tightly to his thin, cold frame for heat. After the workout he just watched her complete, he knew she had heat to share.

"Oh stop, you baby!" She cried shrilly, being caught off guard as he grabbed her so intimately.

"Now who's being a baby," He whispered silkily in her ear, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"We're being childish equally, really. So, what do you think?" She motioned toward her snow figure, hoping he saw what she had tried creating out of the frozen rain.

"I can tell there is a figure there, but not of what. Should it be more obvious?" He didn't want to offend her, but he was never good seeing things that should be right under his nose.

"It's okay. I was trying to recreate the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. I don't think I did very well."

"Which Beast?"

"The animated one by Disney, obviously. You know, the one you're least like. "

"I think I should take offence to that."

"Will you?"

"No, I like you too much," And he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

* * *

It seemed as if her school years were flashing before her faster than they should, and all too soon, it was summer once again. Of course, spending it in the town that held her love and appeal was only logical, but on occasion, they took trips for the privacy of her parent's home, or for a stage show and other special events that were held up north. On a few occasions, when her parents were in town, they would all go out to dine. Robbie got to know Stephanie's parents better, and vice versa, which was helpful to what he had planned for later that year.

Stephanie stopped wearing her headband regularly. Only when she didn't want to put her hair in a ponytail or bun would she use the headband she had kept in her hair since she was seven, when she was given it by her Uncle. She finally felt it was time for a change, of sorts, and that the little things, like her headband, were needed to add to the bigger change about to come. This decision happened two weeks before her nineteenth birthday, and she was glad for it when her 'day of days' came.

Robbie handed her a silver tiara with his left hand when the elevator opened, a smile gracing his lips, and his right hand still behind his back, while he bowed to her. She thought he would have forgot her birthday, but not only did he remember, he had made the trip all the way up to Seattle so early in the day to celebrate with her. Blushing, she put the tiara, which had swirls and curls encircling a brilliantly pink zircon solitaire at the middle of the silver band.

Once he saw she had it set, he put his left arm around her waist, while holding out the wrapped present he had in his right hand. Looked at him in the mirror, she took the present and opened it right then. Inside was a silver ring, the centre of the band in the shape of a rose. One petal adorned each side, and she couldn't help but marvel at it as she slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand.

"It's lovely." She smiled.

"As are you." He held her a bit closer.

"Thank you Robbie." She looked him in the eye, through the mirror, and blushed.

"I know I said quite some time ago that you should experience the world before sticking with me, but I'm hoping that you'll considered marrying me?" He kept her eyes on him, trying not to think the worse.

"Marry you?" Surprise took over, and her face showed it clearly.

"Yes. I intended this as your engagement ring." He turned her around, his smile getting broader as he realised she wouldn't reject him.

"You… me… you… me… we…" Her mind kept screaming at her to say yes, but she was too shocked to notice it.

"You're babbling." He laughed as he said this and it seemed to take her out of whatever she was caught on, and she smiled.

"Of course I will marry you, but after I graduate."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And he kissed her.

* * *

Newly engaged, they told all those who were important to them, and found many supportive. While they were rarely seen apart when Stephanie wasn't in school, with this new development of their relationship, Robbie was more inventive than ever, and that year saw the release of three new creations, with one kept quiet only because it wasn't yet released to the overall public. As quietly as possible, he began drawing up plans to buy some extra property near his bunker to build the studio for her shop, intended to be a part of or next to their home. He hoped that it would make a wonderful graduation present when she was completely done with the dance and medic degrees she was going for.

That summer saw them spending as much time as possible together. Stephanie had been told that the last year of her dance course was the hardest, the most involved, as she was one of few who the teachers would be relying on for help with the new students. She remembered being helped by upperclassmen, and so had no problem with this, and Robbie thought that if it meant less time, it would be worth it when all was said and done, as he would have her once this schooling paid off. Her friends were starting to get used to his being around, holding her hand or her sitting on his lap, and she was glad for it, since there was nothing going to make her give him up. Even her Uncle had come to approve of Robbie, once he found out her parents had met him, and begrudgingly began letting go of his niece. What surprised the couple the most was the reaction of the town Hero.

"Stephanie," Sportacus had pulled her aside one day, Robbie supposedly on his way to see her, and he knew this was the only chance he may have.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about being with Robbie?"

"Yes."

"You say that so quickly, I don't know if I can honestly believe you."

"Sportacus, I have thought about this long and hard, and I am tired of trying to convince everyone else, when I have enough trouble getting Robbie to believe this is real half the time. There are moments he laughs when I say I love him, and moments when I wonder whether he's going to leave me because he's so unsure. Yet I love him, with all my heart. I don't know how I can accurately express my joy, but you've got those 'Above-Average' sense, you can tell if I'm lying. So, am I?"

He stood there, motionless, staring at her. He couldn't believe how much honesty she had, nor how much passion there was when she spoke of her feelings. The Elf had grown used to her emotional waves, as he described what he felt from humans, but he had never before felt the assurance that he did from her. She had him spell-bound, until a change in those waves brought him out of his daze. Robbie had come up to her, and kissed her on the cheek. The Above-Average Hero could not only see her delight, but also feel it, and it only affirmed what she had told him. With a look, he told her of his belief in her.

"Something the matter Sporty?" He hoped caught the other man off-guard, as he'd been thinking of a new nickname for his almost-nemesis for some time. As usual, it worked, and by the looks of the two people standing before him, he knew it was the most unexpected thing he could do.

"The matter? I, well, you see, well…"

"Is that so? Elves may not be able to lie, but they also can't articulate either."

"Wait, Robbie, you knew?"

"Knew? I've been calling him 'The Blue Elf' for years, basically throwing out that fact since he flipped into town. Apparently you aren't as smart as I once thought."

"I am smart, but at the time, I suppose I was just preoccupied with your lame-brain attempts at getting him out of town."

"Lame-brain? And you're trying to convince me you're smart?"

"Well, I'm in shock. When you're in shock, you use terms you wouldn't under normal circumstances, like lame-brain. Would you rather I said half-assed?"

"Either way, I think I get your point."

"Good."

Sportacus watched the two of them banter before interrupting.

"Stephanie? Robbie?"

"Yes," They said in unison.

"Steph, I believe you. Robbie, how do you know my real nature."

"Real nature? Can you get any more cryptic?"

"Real nature, as in I'm not even human."

"I know what you meant, and I know you're of the Huldufólk. Sorry to say, but I overheard you telling Stephanie years ago and decided to be silent about it."

"You knew something that could have gotten me kicked out of town and yet said nothing?"

"Exactly."

"Does that mean you don't want me to leave?" You could hear the smile in his tone.

Robbie had to think for a moment on that. Did he, after all these years, still honestly want the living jumping-bean to leave the once quiet and docile town? While he contemplated it, he looked at the love of his life, and knew the answer.

"No, I don't want you to leave." He noticed their expressions, and couldn't help what he said next. "I just like the 'game' we play. You keep me sharp, and help keep my mind working, which has been helpful. When you first came, I hadn't invented in years, but once I had a reason, my mind couldn't stop thinking things up. You've actually been a big help to me, and I guess I owe you a big thank-you for that."

He held out his hand, not really knowing why he was doing this. He knew that the moment the Elf took his hand, that their strange relationship would be changed forever, and for once in his life, he was excited for this change. It only mildly surprised him when the larger hand took his and the shake rattled his whole body.

"That's quite a grip you've got there."

"You are strong in mind, while I'm strong in body."

"I've never heard it put that well before."

"Does this mean the two of you won't still have your little 'game'?"

"I'm still game if you are?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Elf."

* * *

"Tell me why again I agreed to this?" Robbie was, once again, in drag. This time, however, he wasn't cross-dressing to get Sportacus out of town, but for Stephanie's sake, the thousand of people he had met that day, and his own entertainment. Or so he tried telling himself. The only thing he hadn't expected was being asking to perform a skit while dressed in drag, even if his love's presence did help his nerves.

"I haven't the foggiest clue why, but you are the only one dressed as Utena today, and therefore the obvious choice. You should be glad I'm the only one as Anthy today, I saw another one yesterday." Stephanie hugged him as she spoke, trying to comfort him before their performance.

"This gives me pause at dressing up next year."

"Does that mean we'll be coming back to Sakura Con, together?"

"Now that it's staying at the Convention Centre, I suppose I have no objections. It is also a very good way to make up for our missing last year."

"Yes, since we had intended to show off these outfits."

"Do you think-"

A woman walked over to them and murmured something into Stephanie's ear, as Robbie was too tall, and left again. Robbie smiled, having gotten the hint, and they prepared themselves to walk out on stage. When they heard their cue, they exited the curtain, into the spotlight. The question that he was going to ask waited until later, after the costume party and late into the night, when he had her full attention once again.

As they entered her apartment, he noticed himself in the full-length mirror that stood near the entryway. He knew how he looked in the pink wig, having tried it on in the store before buying it, but he had yet to really look at himself in the outfit he wore. The black overcoat, with it's red trim around the edges, red-trimmed white-bodied faux pockets, gold buttons, and white ruffles underneath, fit his frame just right, even if he was wearing a breastplate that gave him the peaks associated with a womanly figure. Having wrist cuffs on his daily wears made it easier for him to wear the white ones that were on this overcoat, although they were also trimmed in red, and the button as well. The gold triangle lapel pin, with it's round gold-rimmed green jewel above, and the gold rope that attached to the left-hand epilate added to the detail. The epaulettes, which were round red jewels trimmed in gold, had white tassels hanging from them, three seen from the front and three seen from the back.

For all rights and reasons, Robbie looked the part of Tenjou Utena, just as much as Stephanie, with the aid of the wig and the make-up, looked the part of Himemiya Anthy. In her red dress, the overskirt of a bright red over the darker shade of the skirts, and while he knew she wore a pink petticoat underneath, the skirts were long enough that he couldn't even see her red heels when she walked. Her overcoat look much like his, only in red and without sleeves, while she still retained the wrist cuffs, only they were red with a gold button and white trim, to match the accents of her dress. The ruffles under the overcoat was a sea green, to match the single tassel from her epaulettes, which was a gold orb, and the trim above the white faux pockets. She had the same lapel pin as he did, and they matched perfectly with her gold drop earrings, the gold plate crown, the white-trimming of the overcoat, the purple hair, and the gold wire-framed glasses.

Stephanie watched him take in how they looked standing next to one another, and when Robbie delicately took the Sword from her hands, and saw how much more like the character he looked with it, she was stunned. For a moment, the both of them believed that if the characters ever stepped out of their drawings, that this is what they would look like.

"Amazing…"

"Breathtaking."

"No, Stephanie," He turned to her, "You are breathtaking."

"You flatter me, more often than you should. I'll get a big head and end up in the clouds, and birds will get into my hair, and I'll hate you for it, all of it."

"As if I don't already protect you, and love you, and take you to the clouds."

* * *

A strange, and altogether new agenda began for the lovers. Neither of them liked it, and neither of them found a happy medium, but with weather and real-life coming between them, and popping up when least expected, it was harder and harder to find the time to run away with one another. They still corresponded through email, and began talking of their lives, the daily kind, with one another, as well as increasing their bantering pixels. Robbie decided to wait until she graduated with her nursing degree before presenting her with the building plans he had made. However, the couple still had holidays to spend together, and so on the second day she was free for the Winter Holiday, Stephanie was getting on the Sounder train to go home.

As she stepped up, she noticed someone watching her who was also getting in the same car. Now that her senses were heightened, she was very attentive to this man, watching her from across the way. Halfway to Sumner, he got up, and walked over, and sat in the seat directly in front of her.

"Can I help you sir?" She thought it best to be polite.

"I just wanted to tell you what a pretty shade of pink your hair is."

"Thank you." She smiled, trying her best not to offend him in any way. Living in a city with strange people had taught her it was best to be reserved most of the time.

"How do you dye your hair that shade?"

"I don't dye it, it's natural." She had also learned how to be blunt, but that wasn't so much from city living as it had been from her lover.

"That's pretty unbelievable."

"Well, it's true. Would you like me to pull a hair to prove it?"

"You'd do that."

"I had to once for a doctor I saw who didn't believe me. So yes, I'd do that."

"All right then." He held out his hand, she plucked a hair from her head, and handed it to him. As she did so, the train announced that they were in Auburn.

"My, that is impressive."

"I suppose." She put her bags in her lap, and made sure she had everything she needed for when she arrived. It was unnerving that he continued to watch her, and she tried to ignore his gaze. He looked like he could eat her up, and she hated being looked at in such a way, except by the man she was currently travelling toward. At just the moment the train announced it was reaching Puyallup, her cellphone rang. On the other end was Robbie.

"Where are you?"

"Getting to the train station, why?"

"I'm not there yet. I, um, just woke up…"

"All right. So what do you want me to do?"

"Do you have to get off at the stop?"

"Yes."

"Damnit… well, what-"

"Just a moment, I've just arrived." She put her mobile in her pocket, grabbed her bags, and walked out of the train car. She walked over to the nearest seat, setting down her things, and continued her conversation, all while still keeping an eye on the man that seemed to be following her.

"I'm being watched, what should I do?"

"Don't let him know you know. And find out which bus takes you any closer to town."

"There is one that takes me to South Hill."

"Can you catch it?"

"It's too full, but then..." She quickly grabbed her bags once again, and rushed over to the bus. Luckily, there was one seat left open, and the driver was kind enough to wait until she could get out her pass, but allowed her stalker to also get on. "I'm on my way. Will you be at the Mall soon?"

"I'm getting in the car now. I should be there in ten minutes."

"Don't drive like a madman."

"I won't, I promise. See you there."

"See you," And she closed the phone. The first thing she noticed was the man was still watching her, and their eyes made contact. He smiled, she shivered. He knew she knew he was watching her, and she hated it. This was the first time in her life that she felt anything akin to hate toward any one or thing, and it scared her somewhat. She was not only scared of this strange man, but also of herself. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and when she got off the bus, she noticed he did too. Now even more disturbed, since through all this he kept his eyes on her, she rushed into the mall, hoping that once she entered, losing him would become easy. Seeing as he had a bicycle with him, it seemed as if he wouldn't be able to follow whatsoever if he wanted to keep his property.

Suddenly, the logical thought hit her- he wouldn't do anything with all these people around, couldn't do anything in fact, and he definitely couldn't try to drag her away on just a bicycle that looked as if it were ready to fall apart. She relaxed a little and continued on her way. Once seated inside the building, she called Robbie, wondering if he had left his house yet. When she got no answer, and it had run ten times, she gave up. If he were still home, he'd know she was the one who called, and would call her back. It amazed her how he wouldn't get himself a cell phone or answering machine for his home phone. It would critically reduce his stress, knowing he didn't always have to answer, or that he could call her wherever he was.

She lost track of time, and before long, noticed an hour had passed by. Leaving the building quickly, she noticed two things the moment she got out. One- the creepy stalker was gone, and two- that Robbie was at the mall too, as she could clearly see his car. She quickly turned to go back in, and ran into someone tall, lean, and bony. When she looked up to apologise, she noticed the person was exactly who she was trying to find. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around his thin waist, causing his arms to wrap around her as well.

"There you are."

"I'm so glad you're here. Next time we decide to meet up, we make sure we meet up at the same time, okay?"

"Why, what's the problem?"

"Someone was kind of stalking me before, and when you weren't there, I got more freaked out by it." His grip on her increased, helping to ease her nerves.

"How did you get rid of him?"

"I went into the mall, but please," She hugged him to her tighter, "Make sure that next time, you are right there waiting for me."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

The Christmas party was just getting started when Robbie and Stephanie arrived, both dressed in red. By this time, all of their friends had become accustomed to them as a couple, and it was moments like these that just reassured everyone of how truly in love they were. It was the first party that had been held for the winter holiday, and everyone was excited to see how those who had gone off to college were fairing. Once pleasantries and the initial excitement was wearing off, she took a moment to look around and contemplate everyone's futures.

Pixel, who entered a New York state college the year after Stephanie, was graduating the coming summer, and then would be going onto a specialised college to get his Technological master to go with his Engineering master. Once things began settling down, Stephanie found Robbie and Pixel talking animatedly in a corner about various things she knew she wouldn't understand, but that they were enthralled with. At least, she thought to herself, her lover was beginning to get along with others, and hopefully he realised that he could honestly call these people friends.

Stingy and Trixie, who both went off to a Massachusetts state college a year after Pixel, were adamant about going to the same place, and subsequently became an item. Stingy, always the money man, was going for a degree in Economics, and Trixie, always the tough tom-boy, was going for a culinary degree. It was a surprise that her best friend was going into cooking, yet she supported her completely. How could she not, as her friend was the first to give her a talking-to about her relationship with the sarky Master of Disguise and the first to tell her she accepted their 'fling', as she had put it. Stingy, strangely, loved being Trixie's only test subject for her cooking; apparently the stomach was a good way to get to his heart.

Ziggy, who was still a bit overweight in appearance, was on his first break from college. He was going after a teaching degree at a nice school in California, and planned on teaching in the town's elementary school, taking a bit after Sportacus, wanting to teach children all sorts of good things. Even if he still had his pudgy appearance due to a medical condition, which he was quickly getting under control, he was the one who changed the most of all of them. Stephanie was very proud to see him the responsible young man he had become, and she was thrilled to see him taking life in full stride. It was evident he would go very far.

Stephanie watched her Uncle Milford, who still appeared to be courting Bessie Busybody, and she couldn't help but wonder if those two would ever get together. She silently made a promise to herself that if they didn't get together by the time she graduated, she would do something drastic to get them to see the light. Bessie, who appeared to have listened some to the loveable Blue Elf, looked much younger than everyone knew she was. Of course, no one ever let her know that they all knew her real age, even her Uncle kept that a secret from the woman he loved. It was endearing, really, to see him so devoted to her and yet to see them both seemingly clueless about the honest, evident feelings of the other.

As for the Above-Average Hero, he was still not back from his week long trip to an island in the North Sea, and if she remembered correctly, he had told them goodbye when he left. If Stephanie wasn't too mistaken, he had been gone for more than a week, which suited her just fine. She felt that he didn't spend enough time with his family, and that it was a good thing if he gave them some more time to be together, catching up on the missed times. Sometimes she wished he would talk to her more about his family, and she knew Robbie wondered as well as worried about Sportacus being away from his family for so long. She even tried telling her friend he could leave, but he just said his Badge told him he was still needed there.

It made her sad to see her friend separated from his family because of her. At least, it was initially because of her, and therefore she still felt wholly responsible. As a child she just felt sad for him and his family, but now that she was more grown, she felt sickly with the guilt. She didn't know what she could do, or say, to help and she doubted that Robbie would know anything, but Stephanie told herself that she would ask her lover his thoughts about this distressing issue. Now that they were reaching so far in their relationship, they had started talking to each other about the little things more than the big things, but this issue was one that she had yet to fully share with him, and she felt it was time she did.

Once the party was over, and they were on the way back to his bunker home, she spilled the beans, all of it. Her feelings about her Uncle and Miss Busybody, her feelings about Sportacus, and in the end she started rambling about how she didn't know how they were going to end up, but hoped that they didn't end up like some of the couples she had as examples and that they could make sure that their relationship would work out. He listened aptly through her whole tirade, and when she finished, he smiled.

"I don't know what to say, really, but I can tell you that we will work out, no question about it. We will be happy, together, and everything will be as perfect as possible."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I want do anything and everything humanly possible to make all that come true for us."

"What about Sportacus, and my Uncle and Miss Busybody?"

"You cannot help everyone."

"But I can surely try."

"And I'll support you should you go through with it."

"But that doesn't guarantee that I will succeed."

"At least you will try."

"At least you will support me. That's more than I could have hoped for." during this talk, they reached the entrance to the bunker, and once inside, they went to bed, in silence, and slept peacefully in warm embrace.


	4. Part Three

Weather that winter, beginning in 2006 and ending in 2007, was so insane and unpredictable, it got to a point where even the forecasters were flustered. Robbie, living underground in his old war bunker, wasn’t affected by most of the storms that passed through the region. Many, many years ago, he had his home’s entrance updated, protecting it from the possibility of flood or mudslide damage. Yet because of this, he could only press for the permits to get his above-ground home built, so that the risk, at least in his mind, was reduced.

Due to the weather, he had to cancel a lot of the trips he would have otherwise made north, reducing some of his days to utter boredom, as he only had a phone call to serve in place of Stephanie’s company. And for the first time since her first winter break, he was reduced to other means to rid himself of stress. That would normally mean masturbation for most men, however for this unconventional genius, it meant taking a very large mallet to machines that no longer worked properly or to inventions that just wouldn’t work to his liking. At least it made him feel better and he didn't think so much about the lack of contact, a connection he had come to find comfort in.

Her fifth year of college ended nicely enough, and her parents were even in town for it, prompting a nice little party to honour her first degree, and the halfway point of her second degree. It was held at a restaurant that her parents had heard of from a family friend across the Sound, in the little nautical town of Gig Harbor, called The Harvester. It was owned by the same people who owned and operated their favourite restaurant, The Lighthouse in Port Orchard, but on the short notice of her parents being in town, they were unable to get reservations for the day they had open. None of that mattered, both places being acceptable, and once they were seated in the booth, Stephanie was able to see that she and Robbie had made another step with her parents, as they specifically asked for him to come. That reason alone was what made the Master of Disguise more nervous than he could remember ever really being, and he didn’t like it, not one little bit.

"How have you been lately dear?” Andy always seemed to start a conversation this way.

"Fine.” Stephanie had no problem answering.

“Robbie, do you mind us asking what you do for a living?” Andy spoke with a chipper attitude, although he couldn’t figure out why.

"Yes,” Jeffrey put in, "We’ve been meaning to ask or ages.”

"Um… yeah… well, i…” Robbie, however, didn’t really know what to say, and for that reason, was stumbling. He’d never really figured out how to tell people simply what his occupation was. Most people didn’t believe him, what with very few people actually invent for their only bread-winning purpose. Luckily, he had Stephanie, who jumped in to help, so that her parents understood.

“Mom, Dad, Robbie has the most unlikely job, really, and he’s not used to telling people, since he doesn’t live as richly as his job allows-" He decided to cut her off.

“I'm an inventor." He kept his eyes on his silverware, waiting for their reaction.

"What do you invent?" That, however, wasn’t the reaction he expected.

"All sorts of things. I've invented parts for cars, computers, phones both mobile and stationary, but my long-standing patents are being used by the government, so I cannot actually say what those are." He brightened as he spoke, thing being the first time in a long time that someone didn’t seem to doubt the truth, and he enjoyed the feeling. "And most recently I invented a machine that is very environmentally safe in printing newspapers.”

"My, that’s wonderful. You must be very sought after for what you do.” Andy sounded very interested, and Jeffrey barely looked keen. Of course, Stephanie’s father was normally nonchalant with just about everything.

"Well, considering how much I'm paid for my inventions, I know I'm top of my field. I just don’t always find that I trust myself to come up with things that are useful, is all.”

"Low self-esteem?” Andy was a bit too perceptive for Robbie’s liking.

“I've been told that.”

“Robbie just has some trust issues all around. He also seems to think that our age difference is a problem somehow, and he doesn’t trust my judgement about him.”

Stephanie felt it best to get this ball rolling. It was difficult for her to figure out a way, so far, to bring this subject up. Her parents had spoken to her about the issue when she told them about the engagement, and she affirmed that she absolutely loved him. But even with the engagement, he still seemed reluctant and stand-offish about this one thing, and she could only pray that her parents could help her to get Robbie to see that there was nothing wrong.

"I do trust your judgement, I just cannot fathom why you would choose me, of all people, to give your heart to.”

"She trusts you because her heart tells her to." It seemed that Andy had all the answers, and Jeffrey was just the silent, nod-in-agreement gentleman.

"Who’s to say our hearts know what best for us when they clearly aren’t using the brain? Who’s to say that age truly doesn’t matter at all, when it clearly does to some? And who’s to say that listening to one’s heart is the real way to happiness?”

"Theories are things that always have holes in them, Robbie, but it is people who go upon instinct and trust their heart, and their minds sometimes, and find the right way for them. Just because something doesn’t suit one person doesn’t mean it won’t suit the person next to them. Just because some people think it’s wrong for a woman to be with a man only twelve years her senior doesn’t mean it is for us. We are… we are…" In that moment, Stephanie could only think the word she wanted desperately to say, not knowing what was keeping her from saying it aloud.

"Soulmates?" Her mother supplemented, hoping it was the word her daughter wanted.

"Yes…" She whispered, her eyes glued to those of the man sitting next to her, her breath catching in her throat. She could see his breath was doing the same, and for a long moment, there was no one in the world but them.

"How can you be so sure?”

"I don’t know, I just am.”

"You don’t mind the snide remarks, the strange looks, the contempt, and the doubt?”

"With you by my side, supporting me as I support you, nothing else in the world matters much. You are my other half.”

"Stop being corny.”

"Stop being stubborn and for once, please, listen to your heart.”

He didn’t answer her verbally, instead he picked up her left hand and brought it to her lips, kissing very close to her engagement ring.

"I thought," He whispered, "I already had when I slipped that on." He let go of her hand, making her blush.

"Then don’t ever stop listening.”

As the moment passed, they were greeted with their food, steaming. No one talked for a long while, until the staunch man who had so far remained silent decided it was time for him to the speak words of wisdom that had yet to be uttered.

"Sometimes the best things in life come to us when we least expect them, and they take us by such surprise that we reject them without thinking. Sometimes the best things in our life come from our children, like their insight, and when we are forced to see the truth in it, we are stunned, like animals, and our reactions show that sometimes. Then, when our children are faced with the same great thing once had taken us by surprise, we don’t know whether to support them or leave them be, but in the end, we do support them, because we love them, and we know that they will make the best choice for them. Of course, there are times when some children don’t have that support, or know that it exists, and a hole develops in the first place affected by the lack of that knowledge, of that support - your heart.

"This causes two things to happen to a person, and neither are easy to get over. The first is doubt in one’s being, one’s worth; it destroys whatever one thinks of themselves, and rips to shreds whatever confidence they may have had. The second is doubt in what other’s see of them, their worth viewed by the world; the world becomes the enemy, and everything in it scrutinised to the last before even a single grain of trust can be placed. When this happens to a person, a tragedy in and of itself, there is little hope for them unless they wish to change, or are continually shown support and care by the same people, people who are persistent and don’t let go. However, there is the rare case when something or someone so drastic comes along, like a bomb, that shatters their view of everything, and takes them by the hand, leading them into a world they have never encountered, helping them along the way.

"I may not know about your past, Robbie, but I know that you are being lead by Stephanie, and that she’s affected you more than you know, and whatever reservations you are clinging to are, more than likely, due to fear. Sometimes it’s okay to be fearful, and other times it’s okay to let go and see what happens.”

Andy, for all her insight, was astounded at her husband’s words, at his sentiment. It seemed as if he put much thought into it, or knew these facts from personal experience, something which she couldn’t deny, as she knew her lover better than anyone else alive. All she could do was wipe the tears from her eyes, and take his hand nearest in her own, giving him a soft squeeze, with a clear message of understanding.

Stephanie, not knowing her father’s past well enough, could only see that her father was much wiser than she once believed, and was all the more thankful for having such travelled parents. She didn’t think she wanted to know how her father had obtained this knowledge, as the inkling in her mind told her that he knew from personally experiencing the world through tragedy, so she just smiled at her father and took her lover’s closest hand.

Robbie, not knowing what could bring about such insight on the other man’s part, couldn’t help but see the truth in his words, and felt like a complete dolt for not having seen it earlier. He gripped his partner’s hand, letting her know how he understood now all that she had been trying to tell him for so long. Age didn’t matter for them, and they were one another’s soulmate. He saw it clearly now, and knew things would be different for them from now on, even if the sentimentalism was more romantic than he would have liked.

* * *

That summer, which was hotter than normal by reaching it’s way into the hundreds in degrees, was mostly spent beside the beach, or at a pool. On one occasion, and when asked later he could give no answer, Robbie whisked Stephanie away to the ocean-side and they made love for the first time on the beach, the Pacific roaring behind them, masking their passionate session from any who should pass by. As exciting as that was, they also tried sex in the water for the first, and not last time, although it was the jacuzzi in their hotel room rather than the ocean; it was just as exciting all the same. Now that all his reservations about their relationship were squashed, he was going to give her his all, more than he already had, and show her things she never would have dreamed of. They went all over the Puget Sound that summer, and when it was all over, he didn’t squander the time alone in shallow pity, but worked even harder for his house plans to be put through the County red tape, and worked at plans for when she graduated wholly from college the next summer. He planned on being prepared for their life together, and were it not that she was in college, he would have gotten her into discussions of their upcoming wedding.

For once in his life, Robbie Rotten was joyfully happy about his future, and he couldn’t wait for the day when he would have Stephanie Meanswell all to himself, so to speak, that is.

* * *

Stephanie, returning for her winter holiday, was strangely silent as she put her bags in the trunk of Robbie’s purple sedan. Although she still shook her head in amazement about his new attitude toward life and their relationship. While he wasn’t completely changed, he was at least less sarcastic than the beginning of summer; she couldn’t hide her glee that once again, these changes were because of her. Yet, even with this joy, she didn’t know if he could handle the news she had to give him, nor did she think he would be exactly happy to hear it so soon before the wedding, let alone any time shortly thereafter. For a time, she feared what this would do for her school work, even now as she was working on her nursing degree, she knew she wouldn’t have the threat of over-working herself hanging overhead. Now it just came to telling Robbie the 'big' news.

He drove them back to his home, purposely avoiding a certain part of the town, and when they finally reached his home, he was shocked to see her in a small panic before falling down his ‘big kid slide’, as she liked to call it. He hadn’t seen her furrow her brow before letting go since the first time she went, and he knew from that that something was wrong. Upon inspection once he arrived in the bunker, he could tell the obvious signs of something amiss with Stephanie, as he found her already in bed, clothes off, and the covers draped over her, but left open in a mildly inviting way. Seeing as most of their most intimate talks were in bed, whether after sex or just in comfort, he wasn’t going to worry to much, and undressed himself. Once under the duvet, and snuggled with her, he waited until she opened up, a wait that was longer than he expected. Ten minutes of waiting before he took a moment to look at her, only to noticed she was asleep. He could only hope she would open up to him in the morning, and fell asleep himself.

When she woke, she instantly noticed him holding her tightly, a peaceful look on his slumbering face. Not being able to stand waking him, she just stayed as still as possible in his arms, wishing she knew of a way to break the news to him gently. Suddenly, she felt a sudden, tingling chill run down her spine, and the tell-tale shudder of arousal shake her body. It must be this change in hormones, she thought, and since this is where the whole issue began, why not tell him in the throes of passion? She began the endeavour by kissing his cheekbones lightly, fluttering her lips down his neck, and covering his collarbone thoroughly, nipping and licking as she went; it wasn’t long before her ministrations woke him, his loins already beginning to stir.

She guided him tenderly, knowing he was still groggy, and when they were one, she took his mouth with her own, kissing him with a desperate passion. This session of love-making was wildly different from all the other times for her, knowing what she had growing inside her, and not knowing how her lover, who was currently nipping at her neck as he matched her pace, would take such sensitive news. This delicate issue is what kept Stephanie’s mind from being fuzzy with her euphoria, and as they climaxed, Robbie was the only one who seemed to truly enjoy. The budding feeling she had her stomach, however, she used in way of courage as she told him the news.

“I'm pregnant." She watched as he digested the news; saw the shock and awe it inspired.  

"You’re pregnant?”

"That’s what the doctor told me two days ago. I was getting sick for almost a week, and had just noticed my first missed period, and I didn’t want to get anyone sick, so I went to see the doctor. He did a test when he found out I've been with just you, and told me I'm six weeks pregnant.”

"But… but… we haven’t… until tonight…”

“Hallowe’en is the last time we had sex before just now, which means we know exactly when the child was conceived." He didn’t say anything, just continued staring at her; the next words a rambled mess. "It’s not as if I intended for this to happen, and I certainly didn’t think it would happen before our wedding, and I'm sure neither of us expected or predicted this would happen so soon-" She was interrupted by his leaving the bed, and watched him go into the bathroom, the door closing behind him. Pulling the duvet tightly around her, she silently cried herself back into a fitful slumber, rocking back and forth to try and comfort her rattled nerves.

That was how he found her, a tear-stained face buried in the cloth around it, as if trying despondently to forget about this situation they were now in. He could admit that he wasn’t expecting this any time soon, but that being faced with it, he found he could handle being a father now. Before, if someone had asked him if he might one day be a father, he would have out-right denied the chance without thinking about it. Resilience settled in his stomach as he thought it  out in the bathroom; Robbie was going to prove to Stephanie that he, that she, that they were ready for this kind of challenge, and that they would survive the trial set before them. The last thought to cross his mind, that this child was a part of them and the product of their love, before he fell back to sleep.

Christmas Eve came quickly enough, but since her first night back, neither of them spoke of the news she brought. Everyone could tell that there was something going on between them, because when they were together, they didn’t whisper to one another or kiss, but still kept their hands tightly clasped. It was something even the Above-Average Hero noticed, this tension that they carried. No one, except Robbie, noticed when Stephanie would place a hand on her abdomen, rubbing it softly sometimes, and other times letting her hand hover above the clothing, almost in disbelief. That night, while they walked toward her Uncle’s, when he saw her move her hand to rest there, he wrapped her in his arms, and placed his own hands over hers, hoping to convey how he felt. He didn’t know where the idea came from, but hoped nonetheless that this would end their tension and she would understand that he would still stand by her. When her other hand set upon his, he knew she did.

"Thank you." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"You are very, very welcome." He kissed her neck as he spoke.

"I was so afraid-“

"I would never leave you, especially now. You wanted me, woman, and now you’re stuck with me until the day you die.”

"Until the day I die?”

“I'm a very possessive man you know. But don't worry, I take care of those I love.”

"You don’t know how relieved that makes me.”

"I have some idea," He said as he released her from his arms, keeping one hand in her own.

they entered her Uncle’s home, where the annual Christmas party was always held, and were greeted with smiles and a few hugs. Stephanie, the real social butterfly, began talking with Trixie and Ziggy avidly about how exciting it was, this being her real last year of college, and they spoke of their own experiences. Ziggy loved being in California, and only disliked the wildfires that seemed to be everywhere. Trixie didn’t feel like she were really in Boston at all, seeing as the weather there was much like Northwest Washington. Both of them said, only in passing really, how they envied Stephanie being so close to home, either home she had. They changed their opinion, however, when they learned that where she was wasn’t where she originally wanted, and that it was a secondary choice.

Once again, Stephanie couldn’t help noticing Pixel and Robbie chatting away in a corner, only this time she saw the addition of Stingy, and apparently they were all talking about the same thing this holiday season, like everyone else, college. Conversation easily swayed by things like the local economy, the national economy, the war, the newest political scandal, the newest comedy coming out in theatres. It wasn’t hard for these people, all very good friends, to chit-chat over an array of topics, and all the while Stephanie did everything she could to mask her ‘glow’ and play off that she was just happy to be around her very cherished friends and family or that it was a bit nippy outside. It wasn’t long, however, until someone did eventually take enough notice to see what she was doing, but thought better of asking in front of everyone. A certain someone who usually wasn’t at these parties, but had spent his time North earlier than normal that year.

Sooner than expected, the party was over, and everyone made their way home. That was the moment Sportacus decided to confront his friends about his observation.

“Stephanie, Robbie, wait up!" They stopped, and waited for him to catch up.

"Something the matter Elf?" He said it with a smile, knowing the other wouldn’t take the nickname the wrong way any longer.

"I noticed something tonight, something new about you Stephanie." Somehow, this seemed expected from him.

"And what, exactly, did you notice?" She tried to not sound brassy.

"I don’t mean to pry or offend, but I could tell you were trying to hide it.”

"It’s okay, you won’t offend us." She looked at Robbie to confirm his compliance.

"Are you pregnant?" He noticed that both of them were very collected as he asked, almost expectant of the question.

"Yes." Simply put, calmly answered.

"Really, I'm sorry to have-“

"It doesn’t bother us that you asked, really. Stephanie’s not ready to tell everyone yet.”

"When will you two break the news?”

"We don’t know Sportacus, but I suppose I'll have to tell everyone at some point.”

"Well, I wish you luck and," He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down and kissing both her cheeks, then her forehead, "I give you a blessing. May you stay strong for the journey that is ahead." He separated from her, smiling softly, eyes sparkling.

The lovers he stood before felt the Magick in the air tingle around them, enveloping them,  absorbing into their flesh, a light blush left on their skin. They knew, without a doubt, that whatever their friend had done, it was out of the deep and sincere friendship they had, and wanted to see her have a healthy pregnancy. It made them both feel even more guilty, knowing he was separated from his family for much of the year, and that they didn’t know how they could help him as he wasn’t able to be open enough with them. If he was, they wouldn’t hesitate to figure out a way to help him. With this blessing now, they wanted to help him even more than before.

Their daze kept them from fully noticing the Above-Average Hero rushing off to his airship, leaving them to return home. They didn’t leave their daze, however, until they reached the bunker’s entrance, not clear on how they reached it so quickly. Not letting the distraction bother them, they just carried on with the task of getting ready for bed. While Stephanie was in the bath, Robbie made a sudden and possibly rash decision. Gathering up the plans, and all of the granted permit paperwork, he prepared to tell his lovely bride-to-be of the largest secret he had been keeping from her. When she came out, dressed in a purple silk nightgown and quickly getting into bed, she was surprised by the dumping of papers into her lap.

"What’s all this about?”

"This is, well, was supposed to be your graduation present, but I've decided to show you it now, for Christmas.”

"A bunch of papers?”

"Look at the top one." She followed the direction, still not understanding why he looked as if the world might crumble with the next words she spoke. The top page was the outline of a home - two bedrooms, study, work-out room, two bathrooms, one guest bedroom, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and garage; it was the perfect home for a little family of three. She couldn’t contain the tears, and as she cried, he wrapped her in his arms and held her.

"How long have you been planning this?”

"For some time, I'm not really sure.”

"Was the extra bedrooms always planned?”

"Yes. And if you look on the second page, you’ll notice that the house is attached to your dance studio." He released her so she could take a gander, but she didn’t look at it very long.

"What are all these other papers for?”

"They are the granted permits for building it all. I only need a few more, and then the ground-breaking can begin." He collected the paperwork, putting it all into a neat pile.

"Do you have the land already?”

"Yes, your Uncle was very kind to sell us a plot that he’s been holding. He never did tell me what he was holding it for, but when I told him what I planned to build, he insisted I take it. I had intended on building above the bunker, but your Uncle was very insistent." He put the papers in the drawer of his bedside table, then wrapped her in his arms again.

"He was holding the land for me, for the studio. That’s why he gave in.”

"Then I'm glad I said something." She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you Robbie. You just seem to be making me happier as the days go by.”

"I guess I'm getting good practise for marriage," And he held her tighter.

* * *

With the New Year came the morning sickness, something Stephanie was barely prepared for, not expecting it to last for the full day most of the time. Having a doctor’s note actually did help when it came to having to leave early, or arrive late. Thankfully, she was able to hold it in during class, finding control easier than she was warned. She also found that smell was intensified, and this made riding the bus harder for her. The only highlight in all this was that she was trying an array of new foods, or combinations thereof, with the cravings that began shortly after the morning sickness. One of her favourite things she craved for was an imported food from Japan called doriyaki, which was two wheat pancakes with red beans smashed into the middle; it was a sweet treat that she could take with her anywhere, and was easy for her to get living close enough to a local import grocer. That didn't stop her from having the strange cravings, like pickles and ice cream, although unlike the cliché, she preferred sweet pickles with vanilla ice cream.

Once again, weather caused issues in the region, mostly the South Sound, and only a minor distraction for the North Sound. During this time, however, Robbie was able to get the remaining permits granted, but the weather caused the ground breaking and setting of the foundation to be pushed back. Considering that Stephanie now knew of it all, and with their child coming, he wasn’t all that bothered by the delay in work. At least this way, he knew the job was being done properly, and environmentally conscious; this way he knew that the house wouldn’t have any pre-existing conditions, like mould in the woodwork, by having the construction crew wait until the weather cleared up a bit more. He was intent upon making sure this home was the best possible for his family, no matter what it cost him monetarily.

This passion gave Stephanie a reason to work her hardest at school, even with the pangs of child-bearing, and surprisingly she excelled greatly. When it came time for her to graduate, she was top of her class, and the pride she carried made her glow much brighter than she already was. It was at this time she knew that her secret could no longer be hidden. Her parents, who only didn’t know yet because of another business trip taking longer than intended, came back for the graduation ceremony, only to be awarded with two different piece of news.

“Stephanie?!” Andy walked into the darkened apartment, the city lights giving off some illumination for her and Jeffrey to see by.

"She might be out,” Jeffrey spoke in a muffle as he tried multitasking too many items at one time, his arms unbearably full.

"She said she would be home when I called. That was only two hours ago. Look, there’s light coming out from her room.” Andy put the three suitcases she had down near their bedroom door, and knocked lightly on the door to her daughter’s bedroom. When she didn’t hear an answer, she poked her head into the room to find her daughter covered and curled up in bed, dozing.

"Well Andy-" He was stopped quickly by his wife, who quietly shut the door, turn around, and push him back into the living room.

“Quiet Jeff, she’s sleeping.”

"Didn’t she say she had something to tell us on the phone?”

"Yes. We’ll just have to wait until she wakes up.”

"It’s late, why don’t we get something to eat?”

"Sounds like a plan," And they entered the kitchen together.

What her parents didn’t know was that she was pretending to sleep, afraid that if they saw her current state, that they would panic before she could calmly explain the situation. At least they knew that Robbie intended to make an honest woman out of her, and that this unexpected but wholly wanted child was, without a doubt, theirs. She just didn’t think that showing them she was seven months pregnant was the best thing to do at the moment. So feigning sleep in hopes that, once they ate, they would check on her again, and she could figure out how to hide her belly before revealing the truth. Just as was her luck, both parents came to check on her when she had yet to join them two hours later.

“Stephanie,” Jeffrey gently shook his daughter’s shoulder, hoping it would wake her.

“I'm awake. Why don’t you two sit down, I have something to tell you.” mildly surprised, both of them sat on her bed, one on each side.

"What is it honey?” Andy put a hand on her daughter's arm, concern in her face and voice.

"I don’t want either of you to panic, or act harshly in any way, but I have been avoiding telling you this, and I cannot hide it any longer.”

"Whatever you have to say, your mother and I will do our best to remain calm, but you’re worrying us.”

"Be blunt, before we panic.”

"All right then, I'm pregnant." She took this moment to look at her parents, and found they were calm.

"We expected this may happen Steph.”

"How could you have known Dad?”

"There are just some things parents know.”

"Besides, this means that Robbie is sure to be a part of this family.”

"Yeah Mom, I suppose you have a point there.”

"How far are you dear?”

"About seven months. The baby was conceived on Hallowe’en, without a doubt.”

"How do-“

"I just know Mom.”

* * *

Graduation went splendidly, considering, and Stephanie was very glad that she had told her parents about her pregnancy. Robbie took her release from school as a chance to spoil her, and without much warning, even with her parents still in town, he stole her away and took her on a trip. He wouldn’t tell her anything about the trip, like where they were going, just that they were going to have a grand time so she need not worry. He even double checked that she didn’t have any doctor appointments for a whole week enabling him in stealing her away. She couldn’t help but notice how, when he put his mind to it, he was very efficient in getting things done.

He had her blindfolded for the drive, not wanting her to see any signs that told of their destination. Because of this, and the music that he was playing as the car moved them on the road, she couldn’t even guess to where they were going, and in a way, she didn’t want to know. His sudden change in demeanour, to which she could only contribute to her graduating, was more than surprising to her. It was almost as if he was living in the moment, something the old Robbie Rotten would never do.

Being blindfolded allowed Stephanie time to think, and after a long while, at least it felt like to her, she came to the conclusion that she had caused this drastic change in the man who was now so earnest in catering to her every whim, doing whatever it took to make her happy. She had, without knowing it, changed him wholly into a new person in the last six years, and this revelation mildly bothered her. She fell in love with the man he was, and now that he seemed to be a different person, she found that she could still see the man he used to be. Almost as soon as she came to this epiphany, she decided she would ask him about it, and see how he felt. That was the thing people who loved one another did, and she was bound and determined to find out what, exactly, was going on with her someone.

"We’re here.”

His statement took her out of her thoughts, and she sat up a bit straighter. She waited while he got out, walked around the car, and opened her door for her. As she started to get out, he took her hand, and lead her to the surprise. She stopped when he did, and was relieved when he took the blindfold off, revealing a log cabin retreat. She knew they were somewhere on Mount Rainier, more than likely off Stevens Pass, and that the seclusion meant more than just them being alone.

"I thought the clean air up here would do you good for a week.”

"Oh, Robbie, this is wonderful.”

“I'm glad you approve.”

"How long are we staying?”

"A week is all I could rent it for. And it took a lot of grilling the man to lend it to me with the tourist season ended. Usually people come up here for skiing and snowboarding, not for a quiet week alone.”

"How close to the pass are we?”

"A few miles, really, but we’re very secluded otherwise.”

"All alone?”

"Of course.”

"But we’re alone most of the time, why come all the way up here?”

"Because the sounds of the city, the sounds of town, they distract us easily. I also wanted, I don’t know, to catch up. Maybe I could start getting to understand you better." As he spoke, he lead her into the cabin, and sat her down on the first couch they reached. "I know we’ve gotten to know one another, and we’ve learned to live with one another, but we’ve never just understood one another.”

"How do you intend we go about understanding one another?”

"By having nothing to bother us, where we can commune with one another uninhibited.”

"Are you on something?”

"No, why?”

"Because I've never heard something so philosophical from you before, its a surprise.”

he laughed, holding her a little tighter, but not to hard. They were both, strangely, taken back to the last time they sat on a couch. It was the event that began this relationship, and they had come so far from how they started, that Stephanie couldn’t help but wonder if Robbie was right about them needing this peaceful retreat to get in touch with one another, to understand one another as a relationship and as a family.

“Robbie.”

"What?”

"Put your hands here," She showed him where by holding his hands in the right places.

"Why do I-" He felt it, the kicking from their child; and again; and again. He couldn’t help the sheepish, silly grin plastered on his face.

"If I could, I would make love to you right now." He said the first thing he thought, joy blinding his inhibitions by the miracle that had befallen him. She giggled, like a schoolgirl, at his brash, his boldness, his honesty.

"Well, since you can’t, what else can we do?”

"Eat, I'm hungry.”

"Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Stephanie Meanswell tried to think of that week, with her entire being, but she tried in vain. The pain ripping through her was so much more than the doctors, the nurses, and her mother said it would be. She felt as if she were being split in half, pulled from the inside out in two differing directions by two differing forces. She didn’t know there could be this kind of pain.

Robbie Rotten never thought that something this amazing would ever happen to him, yet he couldn't deny as he watched, his eyes clouded with tears, and wishing that someone would pinch him, or at least confirm that it was real. He also wished he could take the pain away from his love, who was holding his hand tightly, the grip harder than it should be. She screamed again, the loudest and longest so far, and then her pain went away, leaving only a mild euphoria that kept her mind in a daze.

That was when they both got to look at their daughter, a healthy seven pound four ounce child who was wide-eyed and, unlike some, silent. Upon her head were a few wisps of hair, a bright red shade, an unnatural shade as evident by her mother. Her eyes, for the time being, were a very light blue, but almost not blue at all. There was this silver sheen to them that caused the blue hue to be a bit off, evidence of who her father was. All other evidence of her parentage would make itself know, but for the moment, she was just a little bundle of fresh new life come into the world.

"Have you picked a name ma’am?”

"Yes. Her name is Aurora.”

"She’s absolutely adorable!”

"Yes, Stephanie, she’s so precious.”

"Thank you Uncle Milford, Aunt Bessie." She held Aurora in her arms, Robbie sitting on the bed next to her, his arms around her shoulders, crooning at the baby.

"We’ll leave you two alone then. Oh! And the house is almost complete, the studio is just beginning to get the walls inside put up.” Robbie looked up, smiling at the man standing beside them.

"Thank you Milford, for overseeing on my behalf.”

"Think nothing of it Mr. Rotten.”

"Call me Robbie, I am almost a member of the family.”

"I will have to work on that." Smiling at them one last time, the older couple left the room, hand in hand.

"Why did we have to name her Aurora anyway?”

"I found a book about your mother and father.”

"I gathered as much.”

"Well, I wanted to honour the woman who made it possible for my life to be filled with such joy, because she gave me you." She spoke this in a mere whisper, but it loud enough for him to hear above the cooing of their child in her arms.

This stunned the man. He had never heard her say something so unabashed as this about the sensitive subject that, for the most part, they avoided. Granted, over the past few years, when he would indulge her on the Important Things, she would give an honest reaction, unfiltered. Yet this was filled with so much more than honesty. This was filled with the awe from her daughter, the proof of the union as two separate people into one being. Somehow he knew this, without knowing how. Deciding to avoid the subject and not wanting his soiled past to tarnish this jovial event, he knew she would understand, to the point of avoiding it herself.

Stephanie and Aurora weren’t in the hospital long, and when they returned to her parent’s apartment, it was only because the time of discharge was late in the afternoon, and traffic was horrid. Even though Robbie had made the gruelling drive up from Lazytown, he wasn’t about to make it back that day, and with a baby travelling with them now, he was going to be especially careful. This also gave Andy and Jeffrey a chance to see their grandchild, since work kept them from visiting the hospital, even if said work was in the city limits, for once.

"She’s absolutely divine.”

“Mother, don’t gush over her like that.”

"That’s what grandmothers are supposed to do; it’s our right.”

“Andrea, don’t argue with your daughter. She’s has a reason she doesn’t want us to ‘gush’ over Aurora, and we will respect that.”

"You take all the fun out of life Jeff.”

While they talked, Robbie was in Stephanie's bedroom setting up the crib, which was relatively easy, were the instructions written logically. As he did, he was oblivious to Jeffrey coming into the room and examine the instructions. The slim man didn’t notice the newcomer until he was actively helping to build, even if it was the finishing touches.

“Robert-“

“Robbie, please.”

“Robbie, then. I was just wondering what you and Stephanie had planned for your wedding? I understand how you two wanted to wait until after Aurora was born, and I don’t want to impose or pressure, but Andy and I have another business trip coming up that will take us an unidentified amount of time, and we would hate to miss-“

"We wanted it to be simple, and held down in Lazytown, in our studio actually. If I pay a little more, I can get it all ready in two weeks, if you’re okay with that.”

"You don’t have to rush.”

"It’s all right. I know how much Steph wants you both to be there, how she wants you to give her away. I will do anything, within reason, to make her dreams come true.”

"Sounds fair enough, I'm the same way with Andy." They worked in a comfortable silence for a while, until a meandering thought that had been bothering Robbie for some time decided to pester him once again.

“Jeff?”

"Yes?”

"Do you find it odd to have a son-in-law who is old enough to be your little brother?" It wasn’t really a strange question, seeing as Jeffrey was only ten years older.

"I don’t find it odd at all, actually. Andy was only fifteen when Stephanie was born, and when I met her, I was only thirteen or twelve years older. If everyone based love on things like age, there would be a lot less people in the world.”

"I suppose I understand now why Steph wasn’t so bothered by our age difference.”

"Yes, being raised that physical age is different than one’s mental age and state isn’t done very often, never has been really. If it weren’t for Andy, I would still hold my parent’s value that what you see is more important than what you feel.”

"Ah, the old staple of the forties and fifties. My father was like that.”

"See, I knew we had something more in common.”

It was a simple ceremony, exactly as Stephanie wanted, held in the newly completely studio that would house her dance and aerobic classes. The local pastor was there to conduct the vows, all their friends having made the trip back to witness the union. Her father gave her away while her mother kept breaking out into tears every ten minutes. Her Uncle Milford and Bessie took care of Aurora, who was strangely quiet and cooperative. Trixie was her Maid of Honour, Sportacus was Robbie’s Best Man, and as there was no one young enough that they knew to be the Ring Bearer, so the Maid and Man held the rings instead. When they kissed, finally announced as man and wife, the onlookers could not hold back the tears and cries of joy.

* * *

The time between the Rotten’s wedding and Christmas passed rather quickly, and the turn of weather didn’t help any. Everyone who was away at college, or internship in the case of a few, made the trip back, but earlier than originally planned. By the time everyone made it in, planes were being completely cancelled or heavily delayed, and the snow just kept coming. Lazytown, being so close to the Cascade range, ended up getting mounds of snow, demolishing records dated ten years, and the Mayor commissioned Robbie to create a machine for clearing the roads faster, since the state transportation department couldn’t send one in. Better than the vehicles that would have been sent, this automated vehicle helped, but only with the snow, as there was not way to take proper care of the black ice. Even with all of this, they took steps to ensure that many of the town’s traditions were able to still be held.

There was no child who had more honorary aunts and uncles than any of them ever knew, even if Aurora didn’t understand the fuss that everyone made over her, and like most infants, took everything well. She was a calm child, not crying often and would actually sleep through the night most of the time. Stephanie was amazed, but Robbie just kept saying that he had been the same way. Her temperance was, however, sometimes more like her father than her mother, especially when she was irate, or needed a changing. Her hair, which only darkened slightly, was unnaturally red, and grew very fast, so by they time she was three months old, she already had hair around her shoulders. Her eyes lightened then darkened into a medium shade of grey, which matched her hair in a very strange, but striking way.

Usually the annual Christmas party was held at Milford’s home, but with Robbie and Stephanie having a much larger place to have the gathering in, the Mayor nominated them as hosts. Being a somewhat private affair, they hung decorative cloths up on the large windows, giving the room a very festive feel. For obvious reason, to which everyone expected, they had the party be a potluck for the first time, and they were not lacking in anything. Turkey, stuffing, and all the trimmings were brought, the feast made perfect by Bessie’s expert planning.

The tree, which was collected with Sportacus' help before he made his annual trip, sat in the corner nearest the door to the home the studio was built with. Presents cluttered the space underneath, and some even hung from the pine sprigs that held a mighty collection of lights, ornaments, and a large topper that was a multicoloured lighted star, phasing from one colour to the next in a rainbowed pattern. This star was picked for various reasons, but the most obvious was that it made Aurora laugh.

While Stephanie and Bessie finished setting everything up at the food table, Robbie and Pixel, who was almost as tall, put up the temporary curtains that would allow for their privacy. It was at one of the uncovered windows that Aurora sat, watching the sky. It was also the moment she spoke her first English word, still in the Baby stage of speech.

“Elf." At first, no one heard her, and she could tell. She was telling them something, and so said the word again, pointing her finger toward what had her attention, louder than before. “Elf!”

"What is it Aurora?” Stephanie picked up her little girl, and looked to where the little finger was pointing to, the one window not yet covered.

“Elf," She said once more, a content smile on her plump moon face.

Up in the air, moving at a relatively slow speed, was the familiar blue-and-white blimp,  appearing to be leading a yellow-and-white blimp behind it. The five people watched, aptly, as the blimps stopped above the sports field, and a ladder tumbled from each of them. As expected, Sportacus came out of the familiar one, then a woman and a young girl they had never seen before were climbing down the other ladder, and they could tell the Above-Average Hero knew them. Once they got to the ground, he carefully lead them to the studio, and after knocking, was let into the festive hollow, greeted by stares.

The woman, almost as tall as their friend, was slender and fragile looking. She had shoulder-length dark hair that appeared to be made of reds and browns, with eyes a striking green, like the moss on an evergreen. She had soft yet sharp features and pale skin to enhance the delicate image they saw. She wore a long-sleeved white gown, tied with a pale yellow sash around the waist, and pale yellow flowers were sewn around the bottom edge. Her feet, which looked as small and delicate as the rest of her, wore a pair of ankle high tan-hide boots.

The girl, who looked around ten or twelve years, had delicate features and skin like her mother, but the ocean blue eyes of her father. Her hair, a light brown with a touch of red, was cut short and ruggedly layered around her head, a ragamuffin look. She wore stonewashed jeans, held up by a black belt, and a green t-shirt on, tucked in. She wore shoes like her mother, but with a thicker sole, and the hide was black instead of tan.

“Bessie, Pixel, Stephanie, Robbie, and little Aurora- I would like to introduce you to my family.”

The fact that Sportacus had a family was, so far, only known by Stephanie and Robbie, and they weren’t allowed to tell anyone under a Magick bound oath. They also knew this fact hadn’t changed, as they privately saw him off just two days ago, telling him to have a splendid time with his family, and to stay an extra week if possible. However, they never expected he would bring his family back to Lazytown with him.

“Sportacus,” Bessie, always the one for gossip, recovered first, "We didn’t know you had a family.”

"That’s a long story actually. I think it would be best if the Mayor was here when I tell it.”

"We’ll go get him," And she quickly went about retrieving her beau.

"And I'll go get everyone else,” Pixel said as he followed the older woman out the door.

“Kristinn, are these the Friends you told me about?" Everyone could hear the capitalisation.  

"Yes, Ásta. Stephanie, Robbie, this is my wife," She shook hands with each of them as Sportacus said their name, "And this is my daughter Eydís." The young woman stayed where she was, shyly waving at them from behind her father.

"This is their daughter Aurora, who was born with the same bond they have." The little girl waved her arms around at the people looking at her, apparently aware they were speaking about and to her.

"It’s a pleasure to finally meet all of you. Kristinn has told us so much about you, and this town, that it’s a relief to finally get to see it for ourselves." Her voice was lyrical, with the same accent as the Hero she was married to.

"We’re glad to finally meet you both as well.” Stephanie picked up Aurora, and Robbie wrapped an arm around her waist, partially mimicking the couple before them.

"We’ve always wanted to ask about you, but due to our promise, could not.”

"If things work out the way Kristinn and I have discussed, that will no longer be a problem.”

"Would you mind us asking?”

"Of course not-“

"My parents want us to live here." It was the first time that Eydís had spoken, and like her parents, she had a musically accented voice.

Sportacus said something in their native tongue, and she looked ashamed for a moment.

“I'm sorry," She replied in English, "But if they know of us, what’s wrong with being blunt?" The two elder Elves exchanged a look.

"You have a point Eydís. Hey, why don’t you take Aurora and go play?" The young woman suddenly seemed younger, brightening at the prospect of entertaining the toddler.

"I can, really? Thanks!” Stephanie handed the child in her arms to the one holding out hers, and watched as the two started playing quietly in the corner, where the toys were for the time being.

"Why don’t we sit down to talk?” Ásta motioned toward the seats at the table nearby, and everyone gratefully sat. "It would seem pointless to not include you in this secret. You do understand that no one else is to know, right? If it were to get out what we are-“

"This family would never say a word about it, even Aurora wouldn’t tell.”

"Besides, I've made everyone think my previous comments about you being an Elf was just friendly, or not-so-friendly, banter. Even I didn’t know how accurate I was about that, and so no one but Stephanie and I know the truth.”

"What are you planning on telling my Uncle?”

"We planned,” Sportacus began, "To tell everyone that my family will be living with me, here in town. We just need some land to set down Ásta’s airship so it can convert into the house.”

"Does your airship do that too?”

"No, just Ásta’s is designed to.”

"What about telling my Uncle what you are?”

"We can't. Both of you guessed something was different and because of your honesty, were given the right to know. Were you not meant to know our secret, the Magick would have already killed you.”

"So your secret is that deadly Mr. Hero?”

"Yes, actually. I'm sorry I didn’t tell you two.”

"It’s all right. Do you know...?”

"If you ever intended to tell anyone the truth is the only thing. The Magick that made the bond when I told you, and Robbie overheard, was based on that principle alone.” for his part, he had the look on his face of a man who was rather troubled by this knowledge.

"At least now we know, and at least we’ve never intended on hurting you so grievously by revealing your secret.”

"Something I'm very glad for, thank you.”

"It is the least we could do for all you’ve done for us.”

"Especially being our friend.” Stephanie extended her hand across the table toward Sportacus’ clinched fists, gently prying a hand away to grasp, Robbie following her example with the other hand. Ásta placed her hands on top of theirs, and they all could feel the bindings of Magick become just a bit tighter, in a comforting sort of way, signalling a new bond the two couples now shared.

It was at that moment that Milford and Bessie, along with everyone else in tow, arrived.

"Oh, and you two can call me by name, I'm going to tell everyone.” Kristinn, following his wife, got up to greet the arriving guest.

"Good, I like Kristinn better than Sportacus.” Stephanie, unwrapping herself from Robbie’s arms, followed.

"Me too, I never liked your ‘title’ anyway." The lanky man was the last to get up, and he walked slowly toward the group. Even with all the time he had spent with these people, he still was wary at the beginning of parties.

Once everyone was settled, Kristinn and Ásta made the announcement, which caused much joy, and the Mayor extended his heartfelt welcome to the Above-Average Hero’s family on behalf of the whole town. When the matter of land came up in the conversation, Robbie offered the land his billboard was on, with his wartime bunker underneath; with the billboard torn down it would be easier for the airship to convert into a home. With a call from the women, everyone gathered around the table, while Bessie and Stephanie served. The children, this the first year they had any, sat between their parents. Aurora, who normally hated sitting in her high chair, was relatively calm, and didn’t make too much of a mess, on her face or in the chair. Eydís, who they were all eager to get to know, shied away from everyone’s attention but her parents and the toddler across  from her. It seemed as if, in such a short time, the two youngsters understood each other, even though they weren’t speaking.

When everyone had their fill, the ladies took the time to clear up, while the men finished the decoration of the room, which was still rather bare and looked incomplete. The children, who were much quieter than any of the adults thought they would be, played in the corner, obviously preoccupied with something. No one had the nerve to disturb them and find out what exactly had their attention enough to kept them on their best behaviour, and so when it was time to open presents, they were a bit saddened at having to interrupt the game.

The giving of gifts, though the party was held on Christmas Eve, was a part of their tradition so long, that they never considered changing it, nor did they want to. The children, one old enough to understand the tradition and the other too young to care, were thrilled and shy about the opening of presents, and waited patiently for them to be handed a present. Whenever Aurora was passed one, Eydís kindly helped her unwrap it, and showed her the present before the toddler took it, bit it, sometimes hugged it, and then put it down next to her.

"We’re sorry we weren’t prepared for Eydís and Ásta being here Sportacus.”

"It’s all right Ziggy, and you can call me Kristinn now.”

"That’s,” Trixie added, "Going to take a while for us to get used to.”

"We’ve,” Stingy spoke up, "Called you by your Hero name for so long, it’s hard to believe that you have a real name.”

"Yes,” Pixel said, "We have a lot to adjust to, now knowing more about our Hero and friend than ever.”

"Yes, Kristinn,” Bessie cooed, "It’s rather refreshing to know that all this time, you’ve had a family.”

"And now,” Milford added, "We know where you would go off to twice a year.”

There was a kind of romanticism about the situation, something that wasn't lost on any one there. Eydís, who was enjoying playing with and helping Aurora, was currently holding the sleeping child in her arms, sitting in the chair closest to the tree, and beginning to go to sleep. Following her motherly instinct, Stephanie picked up the young woman, and with Robbie’s help, carried her into the spare bedroom, laid her on the bed and covered her. Taking the toddler from the Elf-child’s arms, she then took her daughter to the crib, thankfully not disturbing either child’s sleep.

"Thank you Stephanie.”

"You’re welcome Ásta. She won’t be surprised to wake up here in the morning, will she?”

"No, of course not. She’s used to waking in different places; she tends to fall asleep in all sorts of places at home.”

"Goodness; I would hate for her to panic when she wakes up.”

"Do you mind if Kristinn and I go up in the airship. He came and got us, and I've not really had that much time–”  Stephanie cut her off.

"You go right ahead.”

"Thank you.”

"It’s what friends do for one another, even if they just met.”

Ásta laughed, and then practically dragged Kristinn out with her. That was when Stephanie noticed that it was just her and Robbie; while she was putting the girls to bed and sending off the Hero and his lady, he bid the other guest goodnight.

"Time for bed my love.”

"Yes.”

He walked over to her, wrapped a hand around her neck, the other around her waist in a soft embrace, his lips crashing into hers. This took her off guard, and it was too late to protest when she noticed that he had picked her up, entered their bedroom, and shut the door quietly behind them. He laid her down on the bed softly, and began to undress her slowly. In turn, she tried to pull his clothes off, but found herself more involved with clutching him, as his tongue made circles around the taut peaks of her nipples, his hands finishing their job. Once she was completely nude before him, her body already slick with sweat, did he step out of his remaining clothes, a smile gracing her lips at his sign of appreciation.

He crawled onto the bed, to where she laid out, spread-eagled for him. His hands massaged the muscles of her thighs, kissing her most sensitive area, shots of electric pleasure racing through her body when his tongue would dart out. Soon, he was licking and loving her, his nose rubbing her clit while his hands held her waist, ensuring she didn’t buck away from him. Her hands were in his hair, pushing and pulling him with and to her, while she moaned her emotions, raw yet softly. Just as she was reaching the peak, he pulled away. She cried out in protest, quickly turning to cries of pleasure as she felt him guide his erection into her waiting heat.

They moved together in a rhythm well-learned, her legs easily wrapping around his waist, giving him better access, his thrusts becoming deeper. He couldn’t help leaning down to kiss her every few moments, his hands unable to stay in place at her hips, her breast, her buttocks. Her hands, however, were running up and down his chest and back, her nails raking him and every so often grabbing his buttocks, hard. They went like that, animalistic through two orgasms, before their caresses turned tender, and their love bites became whispered kisses. On the third and final orgasm, they allowed themselves a passionate kiss.

It was some time before either could speak, breathlessness taking hold. Once possible, Stephanie said something she had been meaning to say since their daughter spoke her first word.

"Our wish came true." As she spoke, she laid onto her side, one arm under his body around his shoulders.

"What wish was that?" He turned in the bed to face her, pulling the duvet up around them, and making a cocoon filled with their warmth.

"That Sportacus, Kristinn I mean, could be as happy as we are, here with his family.”

"I believe you are right.”

"I think my Christmas wish has also been granted.”

"This year you mean?”

"No; I wished, years ago, that as long as we were together that our love would get stronger, and you’ve just shown me that.”

"I could have told you that. I will love you more each day until the day I die.”

"Oh Robbie…" She kissed him softly.

The clocked chimed Midnight, but they were already pleasantly asleep, holding onto one another, their foreheads touching delicately.


	5. Summertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brand new, never before published, and no matter how short, I hope you all enjoy.

Stephanie Rotten didn't know it took so long to plan a child's birthday party. With her parent's work taking up as much time as it did, she needed to make sure that it was planned far enough ahead and with enough details, so that they would be able to attend. Then there was her own work, which was a set schedule of three month blocks that she had to plan further ahead for this one tiny party half a year before it would be held. The only consolation she got for all the work was that everyone who was a part of Aurora's life would be there for her first birthday celebration. She wasn't surprised when, her mind already predicting when, her child began calling out, her nap over with and a hungry belly to feed. As she walked into the room, she found her husband, Robbie Rotten, taking care of their daughter. She watched him work a while before speaking, aware he knew she was there.

"I could have done that.”

“I'm fine; I enjoying helping.”

"You enjoy changing diapers?”

"Not really, just helping you in general." He was fastening the clean diaper and beginning to redress the little girl in the swimsuit she had been wearing, the heat causing almost nothing else to be comfortable.

"And you do help me, often. I think you just have too much time on your hands.”

"Sometimes, so do I.”

He carried Aurora out of the room, his wife following, and put the little girl in her playpen that faced the sports field. The windows had recently been tinted, allowing for people to see outside but not inside and for less heat to get in. The past week had been relatively cool, compared to the week before, but the week ahead was projected as the hottest so far this summer, and in anticipation, many people were getting air conditioners installed in their homes, or placing them in windows if they could find them. Fans were in high demand, and the local stores had trouble keeping up. When the building was being constructed, Robbie had the foresight to have both a heating and cooling system installed, and the temperature was always just right.

Being close to the sports field also was helpful, to the children who played there at least, and to the mothers and older siblings who had classes with Stephanie, so that they were constantly under an adults watchful eye. Kristinn and Ásta were often making the children take breaks in the shade for water and sports candy, checking each one so they could prevent any from having heat stroke. With a little donation from Robbie, the sports park had had trees planted around it, in places that didn't interfere with game play, as well as a wooden shelter and more seating. The town was also having a residential pool build, but the permits weren't granted in time for the heat.  

Stephanie got ready for her next class, kissing her child and husband on the forehead as a means of goodbye, and left them in the living room. On the table she had left her list, hoping Robbie would pick it up, look it over, maybe even make a note of two. He was helpful in the best of ways, and there were times she knew he looked for things she had written down or left out and would scribble his two-cents or take care of it, surprising her with his thoughtfulness. Those were the times she knew, without a single doubt, how much she had changed him for the better, and she could see just how much he truly loved her.

Robbie, taking advantage of his wife being preoccupied by her business, did take the hint and looked over the note precariously, wondered what he could add or if he should just take care of everything. Although the heat was horribly high recently, and didn’t seem to be going down soon, he knew that everyone would expect some of the party outside, and had already bought a few canopies to be set up in the large backyard. The biggest challenge was making sure there would be enough food, since it was an open party to everyone in town, and those in Stephanie’s classes who wanted to celebrate their child’s birthday. Being a Saturday just meant that there would definitely be quite a crowd, which in turn meant they had to ensure there would be enough of everything.

Granted, there was no limit to how prepared they could be, the one thing he didn't want was to find they weren't prepared enough. Over-compensation was better than being unprepared, at least that was what his father had always stressed when he was growing up. He wasn't entirely sure what his wife's views on this were, but he knew how she felt about being ready for the unexpected, and he was always very certain to expect the unexpected for her benefit. He also wanted to raise Aurora in a home where that was the 'family motto', if possible, so that she was better able to deal with life and its randomness.

So, with steel determination, Robbie sat down at his desk and began making the necessary calls that would allow Stephanie the chance to take it easy in planning this gala she seemed set on having. Although why a one-year old barely able to understand the meaning of the party being held on her account needed such a party he would never know.

* * *

The heat was beginning to cause more problems than anyone was ready for, and the news was giving hearty advice on ways to counter any possible adversity that may occur. As tiresome as it was, the children were not playing outside any more, so the risk of heat stroke was eliminated. Kristinn and Ásta had taken them to the gym, a building that was rarely used in the summer months, but was finally seeing activity this year. There wasn’t much of an air condition system, but out of the kind-hearted nature that he had found developing, Robbie found himself donating more money to the town, prompting Stephanie to wonder what was becoming of her snarky husband. When he suggestion that Aurora’s party be held there instead of the studio, she knew she hadn’t lost him just yet.

It appeared that over the year since Aurora came into the world and their lives, both Robbie and Stephanie had been changing, slowly but surely. It was the common effect of having children, even just the one, and although it was unknown to those affected, it was obvious to those around. The kind of get-together that was being planned was a sign, considering the father was known for being not very sociable and the mother quite the opposite, allowing so many people the opportunity to be a part of their child’s life.

The response to the invitations, as informal as they were, was much more exuberant than either parent expected, causing the number of expected persons to almost double. Unable to decline anyone, Stephanie made sure that the budget was big enough to accommodate the quantity, and finding amusement in the shocked faces Robbie gave her when he saw the final guest list. But he gave in, without must resistance, and by the afternoon of the party, he was beginning to see why she wanted to do everything they had done.

Aurora, not entirely understanding the point of the party but loving the avid attention nonetheless, was crawling around the guest's feet, weaving in and out of sandals and flip-flops and tennis shoes, trying to find a certain pair of feet. Although the party was for her, it seemed as if none of the people she passed by noticed her, and that was just how she liked it. Even at such a young age, she was very aware of her surroundings, and knowledgeable beyond where she should be, much like her father had been. Sometimes she found it hard to scurry around, her hair giving her away easily. Not daunted by this, Aurora kept on task, searching for the one pair of feet she wanted. Finally, she found her mark.

“Momma!" She cried, sitting on her bottom and reaching up her arms for Stephanie to take. It took slapping her Mother's ankles for the woman to realise her daughter was below, but once she did, up in the air Aurora went.

"She is so sweet Stephanie.”

"Thank you Trixie. Maybe someday you and Stingy could have one just like her.”

"Yeah, that's rich. Stingy is too possessive of me to let that happen.”

"I think it's romantic, that way he fawns over you.”

"And I do too, sometimes. Most of the time its annoying.”

"Give him a break, just a little. He's been that way all his life, and we haven't had much luck changing him yet.”

"I wish Kristinn had been able to do something about it though, after all these years.”

"Yeah, but have you tried?”

"A little.”

"Does it seem to work?”

"A little.”

“Trixie!”

“Steph, I can't even talk to my male teachers without him getting mad at me and thinking I'm cheating on him, and sometimes, sex just doesn't convince him otherwise.”

"All right, I suppose I can understand that. Robbie had issues, even after proposing, about our relationship. Maybe Stingy just needs the right person to talk to him about the situation, like my dad with Robbie, and help him see the light, so to speak.”

"Yeah, sounds great. Got any ideas?”

"Daddy!” Aurora spoke up suddenly, slapping at Stephanie's arm. Trixie, caught off guard by the hand on her shoulder, couldn't believe her luck when Robbie gave her a little hug, and then took his daughter from his wife's arms.

"So, how have you been?”

"Other than the issues I was telling Steph about, fine. And you, oh great and terrible daddy?" The trouble-maker couldn't resist the jibe.

"Better to be someone's daddy than a curmudgeon. Any thing I can help with?”

"Yes, if you can convince her boyfriend to get his head out of his ass and realise he has the best woman in the world in love with him, whose patience is running thin on how possessive he is over her, although it is sweet, and that it’s about time he proposed, before someone steals her away because of his stupidity.” Robbie just looked stunned, gaping at Stephanie, unable to respond.

"You don't have to Robbie, I wouldn't blame you. Stingy can be exceptionally hard to talk to sometimes.”

"Actually," He began breathlessly, adjusting Aurora in his arms a bit, her little hands reaching up and around his neck as well as possible. "I would give it a try. I kind of understand the acting stupid role in a relationship, and it would be a shame not to pass up this chance to get under someone's skin. I haven't done that for a long time.”

“Robbie...”

"What? That used to be the best part of playing the villain!" He smiled, giving away the humour he felt, waving a goodbye to the two friends and taking his child to another area of the party, so she could mingle with her guest.

Some people were beginning to leave, and Aurora was beginning to get tired. Eydís took her and put her down, curling up around the strange child and falling asleep with her. Neither pair of parents could upset the children, who seemed to have created a strong bond. It was very sweet to see how protective the elven child was over the toddler, and she also made for a great baby-sitter whenever Robbie and Stephanie had need of her.

By the end of the day, after they had dinner and set Aurora down for bed, did Robbie and Stephanie actually take in that it had truly been a year since their darling daughter was born.

"A whole year...”

"You know... I didn't think we'd last this long.”

"I know. Hey, that means we've got three weeks until our anniversary!”

"I suppose you're right.”

"Have any plans?”

"No, you?”

"All ready took that day off.”

"How long ago?”

"Two weeks.”

"Does this mean I have to do something for you?”

"Nope, just keep August 27th free and I'll be happy to just sit around the house with you and Aurora, doing nothing.”

"Are you suggesting we take a Lazy Day for our anniversary?”

"Aren't you happy?”

"Completely.”


End file.
